My new life!
by CPTSilver
Summary: A player of FFXIV finds himself in the world of his favourite game, something he has only dreamed about but not everything is what he had imagined, now he must adjust to his new life within the world of FFXIV.
1. Prologue

It was finally Friday night, the weekend had officially started as William walked into his bedroom, all he wanted to do this weekend was sleep, eat and play FFXIV the whole time. He had been waiting for this moment all day, work had been extra slow after he found out that there was a "special" update for the game this morning. The game servers wouldn't be back up for another hour or so he decided it was best to heat up a meal and message his mates to find out when they would be logging in.

He walked to the back fridge where he knew some frozen meals would be, William looked through them and saw that they were all the same "I'll have to tell mum to get something else" he thought, as he was walking back to the kitchen his phone made a message received sound, He stuck his meal in the microwave and punched in the time needed to heat it up, he then reached into his pocket to read the message, there were two, one from the group of friends that were going to play FFXIV together and another from his girlfriend Jane.

William read the friends message first, they had decided that they would be hopping on just before the server go up, meaning he would have to kill about forty minutes or so by watching some anime he had been meaning to see. He looked at Jane's message next, which only read "I've got a little surprise for you tonight" he smiled, what did she mean by that? He thought, he went to massage her back but the microwave went off to tell him that his meal was ready.

As he walked back to his room, the message from Jane slipped his mind. William sat down at his computer and booted up FFXIV, he knew well enough that the update would be ready to download at this time, and on his second screen he decided to watch some episodes of 'My Hero Academia'.

After they had finished, it was almost time for the servers to come back up, William opened up Discord on the second screen but saw none of his friends in the chat rooms they had set up for FFXIV, so he jumped into it so that they could see someone was at least there to talk to. William then restarted the launcher for the game to see if it was up early, he knew that sometimes the servers would do so; there was only ten minutes left anyway till they were meant to be up.

As the launcher booted up, he saw that the play button was green, this meant that the server were up, excitement course though his body as his mouse hovered over the play button, so many questions were running through his mind, why did the players only just find out about this update hours before it went up, what was so special about it and many others.

He clicked play.

Everything was black, but as William blink his eyes, things started to come into focus, he was standing in front of a wardrobe, confusion washed over him, a few second beforehand he had been sitting at his computer ready to play and now he was standing in a strange room looking at a wardrobe.

He looked around the rest of the room and as he did so, William started to recognize the room, he had never physically been in this room before but he had seen it about a thousand times before, this room was the one he had created in FFXIV for his character. He continued to look around in amazement "This can't be real" he thought, his mind started racing with all sorts of questions but one popped out the most, "was this going to be like Log Horizon?"

Without looking down, he moved his hands to his chest but on the way up they bumped into something that he was half wishing weren't going to be there "This can't be real" William thought "This has to be a dream" he squeezed on his chest with both hands hard and pain shot through them, this was nothing like other dreams he had had in the past, he knew this had to be real. If out of instinct he reached out to the wardrobe and opened it up, he looked into the mirror inside of the door but instead of seeing his reflection, he saw her.

A Seeker of the Sun, female miqo'te with short black hair and dark blue tips, she had odd colored eyes with her right eye being blue and her left black, her left cheek had a small scar on it, he remembered giving her it after the events of patch 2.5, as he moved slowly so did the reflection, he reached for "his" ears and felt them then he moved for "his" tail "This can't be happening" he said out loud but it wasn't the voice he was use to, it was hers, the one he had imaged her having if she could talk.

He covered his mouth in shock, his eyes wide. "This can't be true" he mumbled through closed hands. He stood there for what seemed like forever just taking in the view. She was wearing a leonhart jacket with black guardian corps gauntlets, Picaroon's trousers of scouting, a pair of choka #55 and a redbill scarf. Everything he remembered glamouring her in. "That's me" he thought.

"I'm a fucking cat girl!" he managed to yell in shock.


	2. Chapter 1

She still couldn't believe it, a little while ago she had been a he who lived on earth and lived what "he" considered a normal life. Now she was Vriska Silver form the world of FFXIV, the warrior of light from Eorzea "I still can't believe this, it's exactly like Log Horizon" she thought "Does that mean I'm not the only one like this?" her thoughts then drifted to her friends, would they be walking up in the bodies of their characters? As far as she knew, she was the only one that played the opposite gender in this game out of them.

"God this will be embarrassing if they catch me like this" She said out loud

"If who catch you Miss?" A small voice sounded from the other side of the closed door to the room.

"Who's there?!" Vriska shouted a little too loudly

"It's just me Miss, G'nawhei" the voice said back

"I'm sorry who?" Vriska was confused, she didn't know anyone named G'nawhei in her friends' circle or free company, though she had to admit the she didn't know everyone in her free company.

"I'm the house Steward Miss" G'nawhei replied with a bit of confusion in her voice,

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not feeling to well right now" Vriska said, she had completely forgotten that she had three house NPCs downstairs, they must have heard her little outburst earlier and came to investigate.

"Did you want me to get you anything Miss?" G'nawhei asked

"No, I'll be fine for now" Vriska replied back "Just need to walk around a bit, that's all"

"Ok Miss, I'll be down stairs with the others if you need anything" she said softly.

Vriska could hear G'nawhei's footsteps fading away as she walked downstairs. "I don't even know the other two names" she thought "I should just get it out of the way" she summoned up the strength to move from the spot she had been standing this whole time and took one step towards the door. Everything felt weird to her, she remembered that she had made Vriska the tallest miqo'te possible but she felt smaller then she was use to and the new weight on her chest was starting bug her, including the pressure wrapping around it "how do girls do this?" she thought "I better find a fantasia potion asap, I'm sure I still have one from when Heavensward came out".

The door to her room was a sliding one and because she was use to having a sliding door back on earth, when she got to the other side, she started to close it by standing just in front of it with her back to the door and pushed it closed with one hand, as she did so, she felt a sharp pain fly up her spine and she jumped forward, she reached for where the pain was and came into contact with her tail "fuck that hurt, got to remember I have that to now, got to turn around when shutting doors from now on or the tail will get caught" she thought as she rubbed her now sore tail.

The room she had moved to now was what she had considered the study of the house, to her right was a table with a map of Eorzea with pins of monster locations sticking out of it, and books on said monsters scattered on the floor next to the table. In front of her was a desk with paperwork all over it and a plate of half eaten food, the walls around the desk were covered in quest papers and wanted posters of all Vriska's past and current jobs requests, it was exactly the way she had designed it back on earth, she had always pictured Vriska in her head as someone who wasn't really well organized and would just leave stuff lying around when the next job came in, so the design of this room followed those rules.

Vriska didn't head straight down stairs but instead moved round the room to admire her own work on the room "It's just like how I pictured it in my mind" she said in amazement, had the Vriska she created really been "living" before she got here? Had she just taken over her body? The evidence in the room seemed to point to that. After a few minutes of walking around the study she headed down stairs as the thought of a fantasia potion crossed her mind again. "Right, one of my retainers should have one".

The ground floor considered of a large living space that split into a kitchen on one side then into a guest bedroom on the other, separating the two was a fish tank that held a shark like fish inside. G'nawhei was standing inside the kitchen behind a bench with two other female miqo'tes all turned and greeted Vriska as she reached the bottom on the steps.

"Good morin" said the one dressed in a crafter outfit, which Vriska only knew as the NPC who would sell her all her cooking ingredients.

"Morning" Vriska greeted back with a slight hesitation

"Everything alright there?" asked the material supplier, Vriska thought on this for a second, she could just lie and pass this off but she also knew she had to get the awkwardness out of the way asap.

"Just having a bad morning is all" Vriska said "And I'm sorry I've pulled a mental blank and forgotten everyone's names here" The three NPCs gave her a look "I've got a splitting headache and I just can't think right now" she lied, she lifted her hand to her head to try and show that she was in pain.

G'nawhei spoke up first "Pagos must of hit you had the other day Miss, but this here is W'gilbu" she pointed to the material supplier "And that over there is X'xitti" G'nawhei pointed to the Mender NPC, X'xitti bowed while W'gilbu snickered "Are you sure you're ok Miss" G'nawhei continued.

"I'm fine" Vriska replied trying to remember what she had done before logging off FFXIV last time "Pagos was hard on me the other day" she agreed, the last thing she remembered doing on FFXIV the other night was a run of Pagos. "So, they know what I've done in the game so far" she thought to herself"

Vriska walked over to the retainer bell has the thought of the fantasia potion was still fresh in her head, she rang it but nothing happened, so she rang it again, still nothing. "Don't tell me the bell is broken" she mumbled.

"Miss, what are you doing?" called G'nawhei from the kitchen.

"Umm, I was trying to check up on the retainers" She replied, this was how it worked in the game, all she had to do was walk up to the bell and ring it, then she would have to pick which one she wanted to talk to.

"Miss, the retainers aren't due back until this afternoon" G'nawhei called out

"I... I knew that, I was just testing you" Vriska called back "Got another test for you, if I wanted something that I gave them to hold on to, do I have to wait for them to get back?"

"No Miss, things you gave them are in the cupboard behind the bell" G'nawhei replied, and sure enough behind the bell was a cupboard, the cupboard wasn't there in the game.

"Thanks" she called back.

Vriska opened the cupboard and found three shelves in it, all labeled after one of the retainers she had "Well this makes things a little easier" she thought. She found what looked to her like a fantasia potion, she had never used one before but had seen comics and icons for them back when she was just playing the game.

Once she had it she went back to her room, making sure to turn around when closing the door this time as not to catch her tail in it again, once was enough for her. Vriska found herself back in front of the mirror inside her wardrobe, with potion in hand she just stood there, looking at herself and an idea she never thought she'd have popped into her head, do I want to go back to "normal"? "I am very cute like this" she said quietly,after placing the potion on the bed behind her, she went back to looking at herself in the mirror, looking into it she felt like she was in a trance the figure in the mirror was still doing everything she was but the fact it was "her" and not her normal self just got Vriska stuck there looking, and without realizing what she was doing she had one hand on her breast and the other was slowly moving down to her groin, as if moving on their own. Her heart started to race with the idea of just playing with her new body but then something popped up in the corner of her eye.

[Freyr Auzoux: Will is that you?]

It was the chat log for a private message and she only knew a few people who knew her real name but she didn't recognize the name? Vriska tried to press on the message with her hand but she couldn't figure out where to press. Then she thought back to Log Horizon and how they could still get up a HUD by using hand gestures, so she tried that, first, with two fingers she swiped from top to bottom, nothing, next she tried bottom to top, still nothing, lastly, she swiped left to right. This worked has a small keyboard popped up in front of her and a /tell to Iesada Maibito had begun "This is becoming more and more like Log Horizon" she thought

[Vriska Silver: Yes? Who is this?]

[Freyr Auzoux: Will it's me, Jane!]

[Vriska Silver: Jane, but how?]

[Freyr Auzoux I need your help Will!]

[Vriska Silver: Wait wait wait, when did you get FFXIV?]

Jane had told Vriska that she had no interest in playing FFXIV because WoW was her game. But Jane had said that if she did she would play a male Au Ra because she thought they looked the coolest.

[Freyr Auzoux: I'll explain in person but I need your help]

[Vriska Silver: Ok, where are you?]

[Freyr Auzoux: I don't know the name, I'm in the inn in the forest place]

[Vriska Silver: Right, I know where you are then, hold tight, I'm coming]

[Freyr Auzoux: Thank you Will]

[Freyr Auzoux: Also bring one of those potions that can change someone]

[Vriska Silver: Ok, I'll be there soon]

[Vriska Silver: Once I find out how to tp]

[Freyr Auzoux: Ok]

Jane most likely wants it because she picked a male Au Ra, Vriska thought "But I only have one potion" she mumbled. Then it hit her "If I give this to her I'll be stuck like this forever" Vriska looked into the mirror one more time, was she really going to stay like this just to help Jane? She contemplated this for a second then sighed "I guess I'll have to get use to this body then"

Vriska tried some more hand gestures and after swiping from right to left a menu popped up in front of her, she knew this menu from the game UI and easily found the Teleportation menu, from there she picked New Gridania. She was then lifted off the ground by about two feet, if by instinct she posed as she had seen so many times in what she called the TP pose. Vriska could feel something flowing through her "It must be the magic of teleporting" she thought and after about five seconds everything went black.

She was in the dark for what seemed like half a second but was brought back to reality when everything went bright again and she hit the floor hard. She lay on the floor taking in the sights and sounds around her, Gridania was may more beautiful then she had ever imagined, the game had done well to show the idea of what it looked like but there was something different by being there in person, her thoughts were cut short

"Are you ok just lying there?" spoke a guard standing not too far from the aetheryte.

Vriska got up and dusted herself off "Yes, just wasn't ready for that" she replied. The guard gave her a look of disbelief.

"As you were then" the guard said as she walked off.

"The inn should be just over here" Vriska thought as she started to walk towards the large building that she had seen so many times over the years playing the game. Once she walked in she was greeted by friendly voice.

"Hello there Vriska, nice of you to drop by today" Vriska followed the voice to a woman standing behind a desk, it was Mother Miounne, the NPC that introduced Vriska to Gridania as a new adventure back when she just started the game.

"Oh hi" Vriska replied

"Can I help you today?" Miounne asked

"Yes actually, I'm looking for Freyr Auzoux, sh… they were here not long ago"

"Ah yes, the sad looking Au Ra, he booked out a room and hasn't come out since" Miounne said

"So, she had picked male character" Vriska thought.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Miounne asked.

"Yes, he is, asked me to meet him here" Vriska replied.

"Alright then, just head down to room to twenty-eight then"

"Thanks" Vriska headed over to inn entrance.

It didn't take long for her to find room twenty-eight, Vriska gave three knocks and waited, she was nervous, should she tell Jane that this was her only potion before or after she drank it. If she told her before she drank it, She might just refuse it and tell her that since it's hers that she should drink it, and if she waited to tell her after drinking she might get mad for Vriska not telling her that it was her only one. "It's the right thing to do though" Vriska said softly

Vriska heard a strong male voice say "Will?" it was weird to hear it come from such a masculine voice, Jane's voice was nothing like this, it was soft and gentle.

"It's me" Vriska said back, the door began to open slowly and she pushed her way through, the door closed behind, she felt the door brush past her tail and she took another step forward quickly, she wasn't about to get her tail stuck in a door for a second time that day. She turned around to see a very tall Au Ra standing behind the door looking at her in as much stock as she was when she looked in the mirror. The Au Ra started to giggle, something Vriska thought she'd never see.

"You really are a cat girl?" Jane said

"And you played a Dragon like you said you would" Vriska replied smiling

"Yeah" she blushed, which was strange for Vriska to see this mountain of muscles blush "And that the problem, I don't want to be!" Jane said "I… I just can't, I can't do it" she sighed "I don't know how you guys deal with having a dick, the damn thing is feels strange dangling down there" Jane put one hand on his groin area and moved it around, Vriska knew that he was adjusting it because where it was sitting must be annoying him.

"I sort of know how you feel" Vriska sympathized with him, putting a hand on her breast "At the moment my boobs are the things annoying me the most"

"Then why haven't you changed back to a guy?" she asked, Vriska turned away as not to look him in the eye, Jane saw right through it "You only have one don't you" he asked

"Yes" Vriska said softly "But I've decided that that you should have it!" she added a bit louder then she meant to "This is something I could…." She stopped, why was she going to give her only chance at going back to normal away, but deep down Vriska knew the answer "Jane, I can't just leave you like this because…" Vriska trailed off, she was just about to admit something that she thought she'd never say to her "Because I can't leave you to suffer the way you are, you can at least be normal while I enjoy what's happened to me" the words left her mouth and she wanted nothing more than anything to take them all back.

"Oh Will…"

Vriska pushed the potion into his hands "Please just take it" she looked into his eyes as she did "Plus I might get a second one from someone else who doesn't need theirs, just take this one for now, my time will come later" Vriska held onto the potion so that Jane wouldn't drop it and only let go once she had full grip of it.

"Thank you, Will" Jane said gratefully, he looked at it with a puzzled look "Do you know how it will work?" he asked

"I've never used one before hence why it's my only one but it should, just drink the whole thing" Jane continued to look at the potion "I've noticed things in this world act like real life objects yet like game ones at the same time" Vriska added.

He opened up the top "Too me becoming a woman again" he gestured like he was giving a toast, then he chugged the whole potion down. There was silence between them, seconds past but nothing happened.

Jane broke the silence "Maybe it was…" he was cut short as he lit up in a blinding white light that made Vriska look away and squint. As the light faded Vriska looked back to where the once tall male Au Ra stood, now there was a small female Au Ra, her hair was blond and shoulder length, her scales were pale white and her eyes shone purple, she was wearing the default armor for a starting player.

"Will, thank you" Her voice was back to normal too, soft and gentle like Vriska remembered. She walked over to Vriska and gave her a big hug "Thank you so much Will"


	3. Chapter 2

The pair walked out into the main room of the inn, Mother Miounne smiled at them "I see you're looking a lot happier now Freya" Miounne said to them.

"Yes, Wi…" Jane started but Vriska nudged her in the ribs.

"I promised to meet her here and lost track of time" Vriska cut in.

"I see things never change with you Vriska" Miounne said shaking her head in  
disappointment.

Vriska just laughed, the pair continued on their way to out of the inn.

"What was that for Will?" Jane asked

"I'll explain once we're back at my place" Vriska replied "Right, I better explain  
the teleportation here, if you're not careful you'll full over" Jane looked at  
her questionably "I did it to get here, that's how I know" Vriska went on to  
explain how to teleport to a friend's house within the game's menus.

"I'll go first and catch you if you fall, wait three seconds after I've gone through  
then try tp to the house" Vriska finished off. Jane nodded in agreement, Vriska  
then started her teleportation to the house, remembering what happened last  
time.

Everything went black again but this time she was ready, she caught herself this time when  
landing out the front of her house. See started to count to three but only got  
to one as Jane ported in and in a flash Vriska was there to catch her from  
falling flat on the ground.

"Wow, I'm fast?" Vriska said in amazement at how she reacted.

"What do you mean" Jane asked

"It's just, if this was earth, I reckon I would've missed you and you would have hit the  
ground" Vriska said, she then led Jane into the house and as soon as the pair  
entered the house, the three NPC greeted them with friendly hellos.

"Oh, who are you guys" ask Jane

G'nawhei spoke up "We're are Vriska's stewards, my name is G'nawhei" She bowed to Jane.  
Jane then gave a look to Vriska.

"Thank you G'nawhei" Vriska said "We'll just be upstairs"

"Would you like me to bring you anything Miss? Asked G'nawhei, now that she thought about  
it, Vriska hadn't had anything to eat or drink so far, she looked over at the  
clock and it showed that it was midday.

"Just something to eat and drink thanks" Vriska replied "And the same for her too"  
She pointed to Jane.

"As you wish" G'nawhei bowed in acknowledgement to the request. The pair then headed up  
stairs and into Vriska's room.

"So, you going to explain why you hit me in the ribs back there?" Jane burst out as soon  
as the door was shut.

"Yeah" Vriska replied "When I got to the inn, Mother Miounne said that you were a he but  
did you notice on the way out she called you Freya"

Jane thought about it for a second "Yeah you're right, I only changed my name during  
the potion, how did she know my name?"

"My guess is that when someone takes a fantasia potion only players know that another  
players changed, to the NPCs it's like you were what you changed into the whole  
time" Vriska lent against the wardrobe "And the other reason I nudged you was  
because the NPCs in this would know me as Vriska, so I think we should stick to  
our player names and not our earth ones from now on"

"Fine, then from now on you call me Freya, it's a much cooler name then Jane" Freya said,  
Vriska smiled as Freya said this and nodded in agreement.

"So now what do we do now?" Freya added, Vriska hadn't thought this far ahead.

"Well to be honest if this was an anime, we would try and find a way out of this world and  
get back to our own, but I have no idea where to start on that" Vriska said,  
her thoughts traveled back to Log Horizon, in that anime they just lived the  
rest of their lives in the game world and the idea of staying here pleased her.  
The two girls stayed silent as the reality of what this meant washed over them,  
the silence was broken by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Must be the food" Freya said and she opened the door for G'nawhei, she carried a tray  
with some sandwiches on a plate and two cups of something steaming, G'nawhei  
walked over to the bed and placed the tray down.

"There you go Miss, your favorite dish" G'nawhei said as she placed the tray "Enjoy" she  
added with a smile and walked out of the room. Vriska's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Damn I'm hungrier than I thought" She said to cover the sound of her stomach, Freya sat  
on the other side of the tray and started to eat, Vriska joined in. The  
sandwiches reminded her or a chicken schnitzel sandwich she would have back on  
earth. After a few bites Freya spoke up.

"These are so good, what are they?"

"I have no idea" Vriska said in between bites "this is sort of my first day in this world"  
She added jokingly, this brought a smile across Freya's face. The two girls  
enjoyed the rest of lunch in piece, there wasn't much to say right now,  
everything so far had been such a blur for Vriska that she really didn't have  
anything to say to Freya, she wasn't sure how Freya was taking all this, she  
seemed happy right now but would she stay this way if they had to stay in this  
world?

After lunch, G'nawhei came back up and collected the tray, she had asked the girls if  
they had enjoyed the meal and both had agreed it was delicious. Freya got up  
from the bed and stretched.

"These clothes are cool and all but they aren't that comfortable, you got anything I  
could wear for hanging around the house?" She asked Vriska.

"Not sure, have a look in that wardrobe over there" Vriska pointed to the wardrobe she had  
started in front of, Freya went over and investigated what was in the wardrobe.  
Vriska lay back on the bed staring up at the ceiling "It wouldn't be bad if we  
were stuck in this world forever" she thought "And body isn't bad either" she  
added, Vriska had started to notice that the weight on her chest less as the  
day went on, her thoughts were cut short by Freya.

"Ohhhh this is cute" Freya said as she pulled out an anemos top which Vriska used on her  
astrologian as glamour. A pile of clothes had started on the end of the bed  
near Vriska's feet from Freya as she went through the Wardrobe.

"I hope you're planning on putting all that back when you're done" Vriska said as Freya  
pulled out the equivalent of track suit pants out.

"I will, I will" Freya replied "I think I'll go with this" She held out the Anemos top and  
tracksuit pants "These look comfortable enough" she added with a smile. She put  
what she wanted on the other side of the bed and then put the other pile of  
clothes back into the wardrobe. "The shirt looks like it'll fit me but I'll  
need some more bras" Freya said as she placed the last thing in the wardrobe.

"Why?"  
Asked Vriska "You can just use mine" Vriska added, then she hesitated for a  
second "That felt weird to say"

Freya shook her head and pulled out a bra from the wardrobe, sizing it up to her own chest  
"I don't think so, yours are smaller by at least a cup or two"

"What do you mean?" Vriska asked

"I have bigger boobs then you, even if you had made yours the biggest you could" Freya  
said, Vriska had shown Freya the FFXIV character creation once and when they  
got to the bust size she remembered telling Freya that she had made Vriska with  
the biggest bust size the game would allow on a female Miqo'te.

"Yeah so?" Vriska got off the bed and stood up; pushing her breasts up with her hands "My  
boobs have to be bigger then!" Vriska exclaimed.

"Cool it there, perv" Freya said "I kept the same size as I had back on earth, that  
potion had way more options to work with for character creation then back when  
you showed me" Freya continued "I even worked on some stuff that I wish I had  
back on earth" She flexed her arms to show off her half sleeve tattoos, Vriska  
remembered that the design looked like Viking tattoos from the 'God of War'  
game, that Jane wanted to play. Dark blue with Norse letters and symbols

"These babies are just some of the things I added to myself" She seemed to trail off  
on the last part.

"So what else did you add?" Vriska asked, Freya blushed at the question.

"Well first off I got a bit of a four-pack going on" She lifted her shirt to reveal a four  
pack on her stomach "And I also…" She hesitated "I gave myself wider hips"

"Oh" Vriska said, she knew that Freya had wanted to be fitter back on earth so the abs  
weren't a shock, it was that Freya had made herself sexier, well at least to  
Vriska, wide hips were sexy. Freya simply giggled and started to get changed  
into what she had found, Vriska sat back down on the bed and started to take  
off her boots. Feeling more relaxed she lay back on the bed but as she did a  
strange yet familiar sensation came over her.

"Hey Freya, what does it feel like when you need to pee?" Vriska asked

"What?" Freya replied with a bit of shock mid-way putting pants on

"How does it feel to pee as a girl?" Vriska asked again.

"Do you need to pee?" Freya asked back, Vriska sat up straight.

"I'm not sure, I feel something just under my stomach" She said

"Then you need to pee" Freya said "You forgotten what it feels like to need to piss?"

"No!" Vriska exclaimed "It's just in a different spot, guys feel it in their dick not  
there" She pointed to the spot where she felt the need.

"Well then go!"

"I'm not…" Vriska started then mumbled "sure how to"

"Want me to hold your hand" Freya added jokily

"No, I'll be fine by myself" Vriska protested, she then got up and headed for the  
bathroom, when she designed the house, the game did not have toilets so she  
wasn't sure if the bathroom would even have one but then the cupboard behind  
the retainer bell entered her mind "Real world still applies here, there must  
be a toilet downstairs" she thought.

The bathroom was located on the bottom floor of the house, the house was a medium  
type so that meant it had three floors, she hadn't been to the bottom floor yet  
but like the rest of the house it was designed the same way she had it back on  
earth. This floor was divided into two sections, once at the base of the stairs  
it opened up into an entertainment room with a fireplace that was surrounded by  
couches, in the coroner was a orchestrion player that could play music from the  
game, Vriska didn't have time to admire this room because on the way down the  
feeling of needing to pee had grown, she headed right for the door into the  
bathroom.

The bathroom was very big for its size, it hosted a shower/spa, which was created  
by getting a shower head and placing it just inside the spa, next to this was a  
regular bath that was really only there for the looks, and lastly over in the  
opposite coroner to the bath was a hot tub. Vriska looked around but saw no  
toilet but as she turned back to leave, she saw it just behind a cover, this  
spot was designed to be a place where people got changed to take baths but  
since the rule of real-world needs was at play, a toilet was there.

With relief Vriska walked over to it and unzipped her fly, she knew instantly that that was  
a mistake "Great, just another thing I will have to get use to" she thought,  
she undid her pants and sat down. As she sat down and let go of the pressure  
building up, Vriska couldn't help but think "My god, this feels so weird". She  
continued to just look forward while going about her business. When she felt  
she was done she asked herself "Do I have to wipe?", she really had no idea on  
the female body, she sighed as she knew she had to ask, Vriska pulled up the  
private chat to Freya and asked.

[Vriska Silver: Ok dumb question, do I have to wipe after I'm done (guys don't but  
something tells me girls do)]

[Freya Auzoux: hahahahaha]

[Freya Auzoux: And yes you do]

[Vriska Silver: :/]

Vriska sighed as she reached for the toilet paper, she tore off an amount she thought  
was good "That was properly to much" she thought, just as her hand was about to  
wipe she stopped, her heart started to race again as now she was looking  
straight down to her groin, the sensation that took over her back in front of  
the mirror wanted to get back in control, she was motionless for seemed like  
minutes but she gained full control of her body, she quickly got up from the  
toilet and did her pants back up, all without looking down. Her heart was still  
racing but not as fast as before "This is going to be a problem" she thought as  
she went back upstairs.

When Vriska entered the room, Freya was now fully dressed in the clothes she had picked  
out, Freya turned to Vriska "So did you wipe?" she asked mockingly.

"Yes" Vriska lied

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this so much" Freya said "Teaching you how to be a female is  
going to be fun" She added with a smile, Vriska just blushed as the thought on  
what happened downstairs was still fresh in her mind. "It's my body, I should  
be able to do what I want" She thought "Is it because I'm a girl?"

"What's with the face V?" Freya's voice pulled Vriska back to reality.

"Did you just call me V?" Vriska asked

"Yeah, I'm finding it difficult to say Vriska each, plus you said that was her nickname"  
Freya replied.

"Good point, I did tell you that"

"So, what was with the face V" Freya said again with a smile this time.

"Oh nothing, I guess I just have a lot to learn about my new body is all" she said  
"I obviously don't know everything about females"

"It'll only be until we get you another potion at least, till then I'm going to have some  
fun" Freya started to giggle as the thoughts of teaching her boyfriend on what  
it's like to be a girl raced through her mind, meanwhile Vriska was thinking  
about the sensation that kept trying to take control.

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon looking through the house so they could get a  
feeling for it, Vriska spent most of her time explaining to Freya why things  
had been designed the way they had been while Freya judged her on the choices  
she made on the house. The house NPCs left to go home at around six pm,  
G'nawhei told the pair that there was food in the oven for when they wanted tea  
and instructed them on how to reheat it. After eating the meal G'nawhei had  
made them the girls headed but upstairs the bedroom.

"I think it's time for bed" Freya said as she stretched out and yawned

"I should have some PJs in here somewhere" Vriska said as she went through the wardrobe,  
she found, what she thought, were PJs, Vriska had only used this as a glamour  
for when she AFKd around the house but it looked like these really were PJs.  
She got a pair for the two of them, Freya took her and started to get changed.

"You want your normal side of the bed?" Vriska asked, Freya stopped changing for a second.

"Umm Will" She said quietly, Vriska gave her a look for using her earth name but Freya  
just ignore it "I'm not sure" something in her voice put Vriska on guard.

"What aren't you sure about?" Vriska asked.

"It's just, you're in a female body right now and I'm just not sure…" She looked away from  
Vriska "I just think…" she continued, Vriska through her PJs on the bed then  
walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"It's still me Jane, I've got the same thoughts and memories as before" Vriska then moved  
in to kiss her but Freya pushed away from her, Vriska was taken aback by this.

"No, what did I just say!" Freya exclaimed, she looked away from Vriska "Just...give me  
time ok" she said quietly, she then turned out of the room and left Vriska by  
herself.

Vriska was left along in her room, she could hear Freya going downstairs and into the  
guest bedroom. "That was dumb" She thought "She just said she didn't know what  
she was feeling and you had to go ahead and kiss her" she kicked the bottom of  
the bed in frustration. Vriska was feeling tired after that little encounter  
and just wanted to sleep it off, so she started to undress, she got as far as  
getting her jacket and shirt off when she caught her reflection in the  
wardrobes mirror, she threw her shirt to the side and walked up to the mirror,  
she was now just standing in her pants and bra, her heart started to race again  
and that sensation started to take control.

While she stood there watching, her hands started moving by themselves, they started by  
taking off her pants and letting them drop to the floor, then her legs started  
up as they moved to get out of the pants, one leg kicked her pants to the side.  
Her heart started racing even faster, she was now just in her underwear, she  
wanted to fight this feeling but something was driving her forward, she had one  
hand on her stomach feeling her abs, they felt so good, back on earth she never  
really worked out and for that she had a larger stomach then she liked, but  
now, this is was she wanted, what she liked, her hand continued to slowly make  
its way down to her panties, it was shaking as she fought for control but  
she was losing, her hand reached its destination, her index and middle fingers  
started to try and make their way under her panties but then something snapped,  
Vriska had full control again, she quickly shut the wardrobe door and she threw  
on her PJs.

Her heart was still racing as she jumped into bed, was that what she wanted to really do  
to herself? She thought, she had felt her hand move and there was some kind of  
control there, yet it still felt like she wasn't in full control, it was like  
someone else was making her do it, but deep down she knew, she was the one  
making herself feel that way. She lay in bed thinking over this but finally  
after what seemed like hours, sleep took her.


	4. Chapter 3

Vriska's found herself standing in darkness, she couldn't see anything yet someone was calling out to her, the voice was familiar to her, yet she couldn't place where she knew it from. She called out to the voice "Who's there?" the voice seemed to ignored her and just continued to call out her name. Vriska tried shouting at the top of her lungs but the unknown voice kept calling out her name, it was no use, where ever this voice was, it couldn't hear her, she tried to pinpoint where it was coming from but it sounded to her like it was surrounding her, she started to walk forward to see if the voice would change its direction but just as she was about to take her fourth step, she fell.

Vriska awoke with a startle, the fall within the dream had caused her body to shudder and wake itself up. She sat upright in bed, breathing heavy, the weight on her chest was more present than ever, she put a hand on her chest to feel what the weight was and was stocked to feel a bump there, it took a second for her to remembered the events of yesterday, she was now stuck in the body of a cat girl, as the events of the day prier passed through her mind, she remembered what had happened just before she went to sleep and the sensation tried to kick in.

Before it could, she shot out of bed and raced downstairs to the bathroom, she leaned over the spa and dunked her head in, the cold water instantly cleared her mind and she was able to think straight. She grabbed a towel from the rack and placed it over her cold wet hair then walked back up to the ground floor, the clock on the wall read eight o'clock, this was early even for her, to be up at this time on a Saturday. If she was still on earth, she'd sleep in until about ten "Well I did want to play Final Fantasy all weekend" she said out loud trying to convince herself everything was alright.

Vriska heard movement coming from the guest bedroom and knew that Freya, who was an early waker, would be up and most likely hungry "I should make up for last night" she thought to herself and headed to the kitchen that was opposite the guest bedroom. She had no idea where anything was in there but she started by going through all the cupboards to get a general idea of where everything was. Once she had done and got an idea of what she had to work with, something in her mind clicked, it was like she knew what she needed to do make breakfast, back on earth she wasn't a cook and only really knew how to toast bread but now, she knew what ingredients she had and what she could make out of it. Then a thought crossed her mind "I was a culinarian in the game" this had to be why she knew how to cook; the game's knowledge was in her head now. Without having to pull up any game menus, she started to make some pancakes.

Soon the smell of pancakes floated around the house and Vriska was enjoying herself as she cooked "This is great, I can cook!" She thought to herself, something then caught her eye, standing in the doorway was Freya, looking at Vriska with a puzzled look. It must have been weird seeing her "boyfriend" still in a cat girl body, dressed in her PJs with a towel draped over her head, enjoying herself in the kitchen.  
"Good morning Freya" Vriska said with a smile "I made pancakes" she added.  
"Umm, morning" Freya replied halfhearted, Vriska could tell she was still thinking about yesterday.  
"Look, I'm sorry about trying to kiss you last night" Vriska said "I didn't think before I acted, I know you'll need time to adjust, but so will I" Vriska said as she put two pancakes on a plate and coated them in maple syrup "Or at least until I get myself another potion" She added as she handed the plate over to Freya.  
"Thank you" Freya said, she took the plate from Vriska "And I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday" She went over to the table and sat down, Vriska got a knife and fork and gave them to her.  
"I know it's still you in there, but your new body is just throwing me off" Freya said looking at her pancakes.  
"You think it's throwing you off, try being in this body" Vriska said trying to lighten the mode "I'm still not use to having breasts yet, woke up this morning and was freaked out that they were there" Vriska saw a small smile crack on Freya's face.  
"I'm trying to get use to the tail" Freya said "It kept getting in the way last night as I was sleeping"  
Now that Vriska thought about it, her tail wasn't annoying at all last night, in fact, she had hardly noticed its presents, to her it felt natural "Sorry can't help you there, my tail is doing just fine, it's the boobs that I'm trying to get over" Vriska laughed.  
"I guess we both have things we have to get over with our new bodies" Freya giggled.

The two girls eat their breakfast in piece and talked about the week they had had prior to ending up here, the two of them had not seen each other for about a week because of work commitments, they had kept up with each other via text but before that they had not talked face to face in a week. When they had finished eating, Vriska cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink, Freya got up from the table and was about to exit the kitchen when she stopped and turned to Vriska.

"I was meaning to ask, what was with the towel earlier?" She asked, Vriska had taken the towel off to eat and had it laying over the back of the chair she was sitting on, but she didn't know what to tell Freya, should she tell her that she was losing control to the urge to just play with herself?  
"Did you take a shower?" Freya asked, this was a good out and Vriska took it.  
"Yeah, wanted to feel clean before taking on the day, since it had been like two day since my last one" This was true, before logging into FFXIV she had had a full day of work, meaning the last shower she took would have been the day before that.  
"Hope you didn't do anything naughty in there" Freya said with a smirk.  
"No!" Vriska exclaimed "What do you take me for?"  
"A perv" Freya retorted  
"Give me more credit, I had my eyes shut the whole time anyway" Vriska added jokingly  
"Suuurrrreee" Freya gave her a suspicious look  
"It's the truth" Vriska pleaded, she knew that it was far from it, but all she had to do was let Freya know that she wasn't going to give in to her urges, without directly saying it that is.

Vriska took the towel back to the bathroom, Freya had gone back to her room to get changed back into the clothes she had picked out yesterday. On the way back upstairs Vriska run into the NPCs as they were just coming into the house through the front door.  
"Good morning Miss" G'nawhei said with a bit of surprise in her voice, the other two also added their hellos.  
"Why are you up so early Miss?" G'nawhei asked.  
"Couldn't sleep" Vriska said truthfully, the smell of pancakes still sat on the air around them  
"Oh, I can see you've been busy at least Miss" G'nawhei could easily smell the pancakes.  
"You don't mind that I left dishes, do you?" Vriska asked  
"Of course not Miss" G'nawhei replied "I do love it when you cook, was there any leftovers?" Vriska thought about it for a moment and then remembered that there was a hand full left.  
"Yeah, there's a few left, feel free to take them"  
The three NPCs eyes lit up.  
"Thank you Miss" G'nawhei bowed her head, the three of them went into the kitchen to get some pancakes, Vriska just continued on her way up to the bedroom, she found the pile of clothes she had made last night and started to get changed, she glanced over at the wardrobe to make sure it was shut before removing anything, her clothes smelled fine to her so she put them back on but she kept her underwear on as not to trigger the sensation.

She heard a knock on the door just as she fished getting dressed, it was Freya "Question for you, where would we buy some bras?" Freya asked "I'm going to need some more if we're going to live here" Vriska had no idea, whenever she needed more clothing she just used the market board.  
"That's a good question, we'll have to ask G'nawhei or one of the others" Vriska replied.  
"Ok" Freya backed out of the room and headed downstairs, Vriska followed her.  
"Excuse me G'nawhei" Freya asked politely to the Steward, G'nawhei turned around where she was standing.  
"Yes, what is it Miss?" She said with a smile.  
"I was wondering where I could go shopping for some clothes around here?" She asked  
"Oh, that's easy, there is a market place just around the corner from here, Miss Silver should be able to take you there" G'nawhei answered  
"Thanks, G'nawhei" replied Vriska "I forgot they also sold clothes, let's head out now then" Vriska waved goodbye to the three NPCs as they made their way outside.

"How did you forget they sold clothes V?" Freya asked as they hit the beach next to Vriska's house.  
"In the game the market over here only sold housing stuff, now the game is real it must be a real market" She answered.  
Vriska's house was located in Shirogane on the beachfront, once they had hit the beach all they had to do was hook a left and they'd be at the market in no time, Vriska did notice however that it seemed much further than the game depicted but it was still a manageable walk.  
Once at the market, Vriska noticed this too was bigger than the game had made it out to be "The game wasn't to scale of a real world" She thought to herself "Now I'm here I'm bond to see the differences between the game and it's world it was based on" Freya had spotted a shop that sold cute dog statues and was instantly drawn in, it wasn't very busy so Freya had a clear path to the shop and run over to it as fast as she could. As Vriska followed her, the chat popped up in its usual spot but this time it wasn't a private message.

[FC] Knives Winterwood Too all Never members, we will be calling an emergency meeting tonight. As you are all well aware, we are now stuck in the world of FFXIV and there is much chaos among the players. This afternoon I will be attending a meeting with the top FCs to find out what our next step is. I will then bring this information to you guys.  
[FC] Knives Winterwood Please meet at the FC house at 7pm tonight. For those who do not know who to TP to the house I will be writing instructions soon. Also, to keep this chat free for announcements, only myself and the admins will be able to post in the FC chat. Lina is sending out LS invites so join that if you wish to chat with everyone that isn't currently at the house.

The only person Vriska had talked to that was classed a "player" was Freya, she had thought that maybe more people came through but really didn't put much thought into it, until now. She opened up the FC window and saw that more than three quarters of the FC was "Online". She hadn't even thought of contacting the FC and she felt bad, then it hit her, her mates she had promised to jump on line the night before, had they been brought through?

She quickly opened her friends list next and saw that more than half were "Online", her mates weren't hard to find because she had favorited them making the list push them to the top after about two seconds of opening up, she then remembered that she had made a link shell with them after she had left their FC during a time when none of them could play. Vriska opened the LS and started to type

[4] Vriska Silver Guys, if you can read this, please respond

She then thought about the day before and how she tried to get the chat open, and decided to give them some help

[4] Vriska Silver To open the chat, use your hand and swipe from left to right, that should open up the chat and let you type back to me.

She waited, then.

[4] Ganek Adaelus Will is that you?  
[4] Vriska Silver Yes man it's me.  
[4] Vriska Silver I'm so sorry I didn't reply to you earlier, been crazy here.  
[4] Vriska Silver Who else made it here?  
[4] Ganek Adaelus We all did, Josef, Jakob and Mac  
[4] Ganek Adaelus Also Mike made it too, Mac got him to play  
[4] Vriska Silver I'm glad everyone made it, are you guys all ok?  
[4] Ganek Adaelus Yeah, we're all fine, well Josef logged in as Liloth just to get some stuff off her and is now stuck  
[4] Vriska Silver Right, I think I know how he feels.  
[4] Ganek Adaelus Yeah, we guessed that by your name  
[4] Ganek Adaelus Josef would like to know if you have a fantasia potion  
[4] Vriska Silver Does it sound like I do?  
[4] Ganek Adaelus What happened to the one you got from HW?  
[4] Vriska Silver I gave it to Jane, she's here too btw  
[4] Ganek Adaelus Oh

It was good to hear that he wasn't the only one that was in wrong body, but she felt bad that she didn't contact them sooner.

[4] Vriska Silver Do you guys know how to TP?  
[4] Ganek Adaelus Jacob just found out thanks to you.  
[4] Ganek Adaelus We're heading for our FC house, are you home?  
[4] Vriska Silver No, Jane and I had to go do some clothes shopping since she doesn't have any.

She didn't want to admit over this chat that she was out here to bra shop.

[4] Vriska Silver We'll catch up later when we get back.  
[4] Ganek Adaelus k dude

Freya came back to Vriska "Oi, did you see the cute doggies?" She asked  
"What? Oh yes" Vriska replied, she had to tell Freya the good news "Look Freya, my mates made it here too, and not only that, most of my FC are online"  
"That's good, what's an FC again?" Freya asked  
"It's like a guild, they call them Free Companies here or FC for short" She answered "It also sounds like players are going to get together and find out what going on here, my FC is going to hold a meeting tonight where Gramps will tell us what the other FCs are up too"  
"Oh, that sounds great, maybe they can get us home?" She said, Vriska was sure that would be the topic of discussion at the big FC meeting.  
"I'll just have to go to my FC meeting tonight to find out" said Vriska 'In the meantime we should do what we came here to do"  
"Right!" Exclaimed Freya "I saw a clothes shop just down that way" She pointed to the street next to the cute dog shop "we should check there first".  
Freya guided Vriska to the shop where they asked if the shopkeeper sold any bras, he in turn told them about a shop that only sells underwear a block up from them. They thanked him for his help and went to the underwear shop.

As they walked into the shop they were greeted by a small female miqo'te that was dressed in a blue flower pattern kimono. Vriska had never been inside a bra shop before so she had no idea how to read the labels that were above all the bras and instantly felt out of place in this shop, she did notice they were set from "A" to "H" but still the whole breast size confused her, Freya continued to guide her through the shop and Vriska could see she was easily reading the labels, they came to a stop.  
"Here we go" Said Freya as she pulled a bra off the rack, Vriska watched as Freya, with so little effort, was pulling more bras down, in no time she had a stack on her arm.  
"Wow that was fast" Vriska remarked  
"Oh, we're not done just yet, we have to try these on" Freya said with smile  
'We?" Vriska questioned  
'What, you think I'm here just for myself?" Freya smile turned into a grin "If you're going to be a woman, I'm going to teach you how to shop like one" This was not what Vriska was expecting to happen  
"I don't think so!" She exclaimed  
"I'm going to milk this as long as you're a girl, so from now on I'll treat you as such" She grabbed Vriska by the wrist and then dragged her to the change rooms, Vriska did not remember Freya being this strong, but now she was a girl, her normal strength was gone, and it looked like Freya had way more muscle now too, she just gave in and let Freya take her.

Freya locked the door behind her, placed the bras on the seat and then started to remove her top, Vriska just sat there motionless as her girlfriend started to strip in front of her, then it started again, the sensation that Vriska had had so many times the day before and now she knew what it was, this sensation was just her new body getting turned on, as a male it was easy to tell when this happens but since she was new to the female body she didn't know until this point what was really happening. Her heart was racing and her mind was too, her hand started to shake as she fought for control, Freya was now reaching to undo her current bra and Vriska just sat there, looking at her, unable to move her own body.  
"Oh, don't look so stupid, you've seen me naked before" It must have been all over Vriska's face that she was feeling uncomfortable but Freya was enjoying this too much, she started to take off her bra, Vriska shot up and stopped Freya, holding her arm up over her head.  
"What's the big idea!" She hissed at Vriska  
"I can't" Vriska paused for a moment "Like you said this morning, we have to get use to our bodies, please just give me more time to adjust to mine" She looked into Freya's eye and her heart raced even faster "I promise, once I am, we can do all of this together, whatever girly things you want, for now I just need time, it's only been one day" Vriska relaxed the grip she had on Freya and Freya dropped her arms. Vriska felt Freya's bra brush past her legs as it fell but she held Freya's gaze.  
"As long as you promise" she said quietly  
"I promise Freya" Vriska hugged her, they held each other for a few seconds before Freya broke the silence.  
"Not to ruin the moment, but I'm topless right now, can I put a something back on" She giggled


	5. Chapter 4

Vriska and Freya walked back to the house, Freya had spent the morning shopping for new clothes and underwear, she now had plenty of things to wear now, Vriska had to buy a new wardrobe just for her, which would be delivered sometime in the afternoon, it was lucky Vriska had so much gil in the game to be able to buy all of this.

Once Freya had dumped her new clothes in the guest room and instructed the NPCs on where to put the new wardrobe when it got there, they made their way to Vriska's friends FC house. Which was located just across the road from hers, back when Shirogane first opened her mates had been looking to buy a house and when she saw the plot opposite her was free, she let Ganek know so that he could buy it for his FC, they had been neighbors ever since.

Vriska was a bit nervous about talking with them but the fact that one of them was also stuck in the wrong body made her feel slightly better. Vriska knocked on the front door, this house was smaller than Vriska's and lacked decorative items on the outside, this was due to the fact, that out of the group that was now in the house, only one of them had been using it for the past year, the rest of the crew had only recently re-joined the game. Vriska heard someone approach the door from the inside, when it opened, the girls were greeted by a tall male Au Ra with dark skin, eyes that shone red and medium length black hair.

"We've been expecting you _Vriska_ " He said, putting emphasis on the name Vriska.

"Good to see you too Kazamir" She replied, Kazamir was the character that belonged to Mac back on earth.

"You and _Freya_ are welcome to come" He said as he moved out of the way to let them in, on the way back from the shops, Vriska had explained about using their FFXIV name and it seemed that Kazamir was enjoying it.

"Thanks" Vriska said coolly, the main room was very empty, much like the front yard, but it wasn't without decorations, on the far wall from the door hung three pictures of Hildibrand, it had become a running joke in this house that every room should have a Hildibrand picture thanks to the amount of characters her friends had made and gotten to the Hildibrand missions, when they run out of rooms, they simply started to stack them.

"This way" Kazamir pointed to the stairs that pointed to the basement, unlike Vriska's house, this one only had two floors.

The basement was a very large room that hosted most of the FCs stuff, it included a spa, fully decked out kitchen, lounge chairs that surround a fireplace and a mender NPC. Vriska's mates were all on the lounge chairs, talking among themselves. The group consisted of Ganek, a male Miqo'te, with short brown hair, Atticus, a male Midlander with white mid length hair, Mystogan, a male roegadyn with short jet-black hair, and lastly Liloth, a female roegadyn, with long purple hair. Liloth was play by Josef, who had switch up characters a while back but for some reason he went to play her this one time.

The group all turned around as they reached the bottom of the stairs, the tension in the room was high, the friends seeing Vriska for the first time must have been a shock.

"Ok, out with it, hit me with what you've got" Vriska said, she knew some of them would make fun of the situation she was in and just wanted it out of the way, but none of them spoke "What, cat got your tongues?" she added mockingly, this triggered her mates.

Atticus spoke first "I knew you were a pussy but I wasn't expecting you to become one too" He pointed at her body, the tension in the room lifted and the friends started to throw out insults at Vriska who didn't just take them but threw them back.

"Damn Lilioth, I don't know what was uglier, you back on earth or you now" she said at one point.

Once all that was out of the way, they all sat around the fireplace and started to just talk, Vriska explained about the FC meetings that were going to take place that day. "Once my FC meeting finishes up tonight, I'll come here and fill you guys in on what going on" Vriska finished.

"Do you have any idea on what the meeting will be about?" Asked Ganek.

"If I had to pick, I'd say it'll be the game plan on how to find a way home" Vriska answered "I'd also say there will be talks on the whole fantasia potion thing, there is bound to be more people like Lilioth and myself out there" She added

"Yeah, the potion is going to be hard to come by since there is no other way but though the Mog store to get them" Ganek added, a fantasia potion was an item that could only be brought from the Mog station store with real money, there was no way of getting one in game.

"Look, my guess is that, there are players out there that won't need theirs, it'll just be a matter of getting them" Vriska said thoughtfully "Knowing my FC, they would collect the ones we weren't using and give them to the people who do, so tonight I'll ask for two" Vriska looked at Liloth "Unless you don't want one?" she said.

"On no I want one, as much as I like being a chick I need to be a dude again" Liloth replied.

"Sorry to but in, but what are we going to do for food?" Kamamir asked.

"Are none of you culinarians?" Vriska asked back.

"Well our cook was Josef but he's on the wrong character for that" Ganek said.

"Well in that case, let's head to mine, I'm a level seventy cook" said Vriska.

"Just because you're a cook in the game doesn't make you one now" Liloth butted in, Freya spoke up for Vriska.

"Well she did really well this morning with pancakes, back on earth she didn't know how to make them" She said

"I've noticed that our characters knowledge on skills is now in our head, I've seen this in action with both hand and land stuff" Vriska thought back to both this morning and the day before, when she had caught Freya coming out of a teleport "So it turns out I can cook now"

With that they headed over to Vriska's house, where she made them lunch, they then spent the rest of the afternoon playing with the training dummies outside so see what skills they now had, it turned out that they had indeed gotten the skills and knowledge from whatever level class they were before getting to this world. They also found that they didn't need to use the switch class menu to be able to use other skills, as long as they had the right weapon out, they could do whatever that class aloud them.

By the time Vriska knew it, it was quarter to seven, she had enjoyed the afternoon so much she had lost track of time. She bid farewell to everyone and teleported to her FC house. Her FC house was located in Lavender beds, it was a large sized house decked out with everything a player needed, the front yard had not changed since the last time she was here in game, it was designed like a classical Japanese garden, with a hot spring in one coroner. Inside, the house had three floors but each floor was at least double the floor space of Vriska's house, the ground floor was split into smaller rooms, there was a kitchen in the back-left hand side with a restaurant like area in front of it. On the other side sat a study that lead into the FC library, a mender sat just in front of the door to fix players gear as they came into the house. The stairs to the top floor where up the back of this floor in the middle, they then split into two staircases, the top floor had six four rooms in total, the left-hand side was set up two bedrooms and a bathroom, on the other side was the crafting room, in here was a crafter dreams, all the tools and NPC suppliers where in here. The basement of the house was just a very large meeting room, it had a stage that the speaker would use and chairs for others to sit on stage, in front of that were chairs in rows, this room could hold the whole FC whenever a meeting was called.

By the time Vriska got to the house, she could hear a lot of people downstairs talking, but there were a few people hanging around the ground floor too, as she made her though this floor she headed for the stairs down but as she did, someone from behind grabbed hold of her breasts and gave them a big squeeze, the sensation kicked in but without thinking she used shukuchi, a skill that allowed her to quickly jump to another location, she spun around to see who had groped her, she found a giggling female Au Ra with black hair that had blond streaks running through it.

"I just had to get a feel, you've teased me so much in the past" The giggling Au Ra said.

"What the hell Ely!" Vriska exclaimed "This may not be the real world anymore but you still can't just do that!" The sensation was telling Vriska otherwise.

"I'm sorry Silver, I just couldn't help myself" replied Ely, this was Elysande, a member of the FC that Vriska had become close friends with since joining, she was a little out there, but Vriska liked that about her. As Ely was still giggling to herself and making hand motions at Vriska's breasts, a female Hyur Midlander with long, blond, flowing hair came up and grabbed Ely by one horn.

"What did I tell you about feeling people up Ely?" The Midlander said.

"That if I'm going to feel anyone up it should only be you" Ely replied to her.

"Then why did I just catch you feeling Silver up?" She asked Ely

"Because I couldn't help it, he's the one who's be teasing me by running around the FC house in a swimsuit" Said Ely, her head tilted to one side as the Midlander held her horn.

"I'm sorry Silver" Said the Midlander "She's doing this to everyone today" Vriska relaxed her guard as the sensation went away.

"You need to put a leash on your wife there Cloudy" Vriska said jokingly, the Midlander was Cloudy, she had married Ely a while back in game Vriska missed out of going to the wedding because it was held at a time she couldn't get on.

"I was thinking about it but she'd enjoy that too much" Cloudy said, Ely just giggled.

"You guys don't mind if I sit with you for the meeting?" Vriska asked the pair

"Sure" Said Cloudy

"As long as I get to touch your boobs" added Ely but she was pulled by Cloudy 'Ow, ow, ow, fine, you can sit and I _won't_ play with your boobs" She added.

The trio went down stairs and joined everyone else, they found a set of seats where the three could sit together, Cloudy sat between Vriska and Ely, as to stop Ely from doing anything stupid. The meeting started not long after they had sat down, on the stage sat Knives, the leader of the FC, otherwise known as gramps, to his right sat four other members, these where the admins of the FC. Knives stood up and claimed everyone down with a wave of his hand, it took the crowd a moment to go fully silent.

"Thank you everyone for coming" He said, his voice bounced around the room clearly "Right now I know some of you are scared and some of you are confused, you all should know that is the case for every other player out there" The room stayed quite but Vriska could see head nodding in agreement. "So, let me get to the main point, the big FC meeting I went to this afternoon, we talked about many things but mostly it was about finding a way home and what to do about fantasia potion" Knives had the whole FCs attention now, it only just occurred to Vriska that many people here must be in the wrong bodies as well.

"Let me start with the main topic" He continued "Right now Fantasia potions are limited, we have players looking into making more but until they find a way, the amount of potions that we have is dwindling as more and more players start to get out of the gender bend they placed themselves in and I know a few of you here tonight are stuck" He paused to look around the room "So we've come up with a plan, for those who do not need your fantasia potions, please bring them to the stage now or after the meeting, we will then get a list of who needs them and hand them out" A murmur swept the crowd "Now please, I know there might not be enough to go around, so I ask please consider everyone's feeling before putting your hand up for a potion, let those who are in the wrong gender go first, if we end up with any left, we'll hand them to the other FCs with members that need them" The crowd started to talk even louder among themselves, some people even got up and started to walk to the front of the stage, they were taking their potions to the front, other waited but in the end, handed their potions in too. Lina, one of the admins started to count them. When she was done, she walked over to knives and whispered something into his ear, he nodded.

"Thank you everyone, we have a total of forty-seven potions right now" Knives said "Now can I see a show of hands of people that want one" Everywhere people's hands shot up, including Vriska's. She did a quick count in her head and fear sunk in her stomach, from doing a quick look around, there were more than forty-seven hands in the air. Knives must've seen this too because he went on "Out of you that want one, who is in the wrong gender?" Vriska looked around, more than half went down, she did one more count, forty seven she counted, the fear went away and Knives continued "Ok then, looks like we have enough to get the gender bents out" The admins got up from their chairs and started to hand out potions, one by one hands started to go down as they got a fantasia potion, when Lina finally got to Vriska, she had one left and Lina handed it to her, as she held the potion in her hand, her heart started to beat fast as she remembered her friend Liloth, this was the last fantasia the FC had, if she took it, Liloth would be stuck as a female forever.

Was she about to doom her friend just so she could get want she wanted? "If I take this, Freya will be happy" She thought to herself "But am I willing to make someone else suffer for my own happiness?" Her hands started to shake with the pressure of the decision weighing down on her but then the sensation came back, not violently like last time, just enough for her to feel it wash over her, it claimed her down, her heart slowed down and her head started to clear, the sensation also backed off. She hadn't made up her mind yet but she felt better.

Knives was continuing as she came back into focus of the meeting "As for how we got here, no one has any idea what happened, we even had members of the scions of the seventh dawn attend the meeting" The crowd piped up again but Knives shushed them with a wave of his hand "They were welcomed as guests to the meeting but brought news of their own, ever since the we were all brought here, the scions have lost contact with the warrior of light" Everyone was silent, in the game, each player was the warrior of light while the others where only an adventure, it was the games way of making every player feel wanted while explaining all the other players, but now they were in this world, there was only one Warrior of light.

Knives continued "And after talking with the scions we've found that the warrior of light was effect by this as well" The crowd started to murmur again "The scions believe that a player has taken over the body of the warrior of light, and after finding out her name, we've come to the conclusion that she's in this FC" Everyone went quiet as heads started to turn, Vriska could hear murmurs around her, a lot of people were looking to the back of the room, so she turned to see what they were looking at, at the back wall stood three people Vriska automatically knew, Alisaie, Thancred and Y'shtola, all members of the Scions, the fact that they were here did not shock her as much as the fact that they were all looking at her.

"As many of you have just seen, the scions are here tonight with us, they will be talking to the Warrior of light right after this meeting, which is to say, is now over" people started to talked with each over, the excitement that someone here is the warrior of light was growing "Just remember that if you need a place to sleep, the FC house is open, until we call another meeting, good night" Shouted Knives over the crowd as the talking grew louder.

People started to leave right away, a small group had surrounded the scions to meet them, Vriska didn't move from her seat.

"You coming Silver?" Asked Ely,

"Yeah, just give me a moment, I'll catch up with you guys later" She replied

"Ok, see you around Silver" Ely said as she walked off with Cloudy. Vriska waited for the room to die down before getting up, only a few people remained by the time she did. She had to know if the scions were here for her, she looked over at the scions as she got up, only a handful of people remained by the scions, it was clear that the girls were not prepared to have fans here tonight, Thancred was enjoying the attention the most. Vriska moved over to the scions, she waited for the rest of the FC members to leave.

When she was finally alone with the scions she spoke up.

"So, I'm guessing you're here for me?" She asked

"Good observation skills, glad to see some things haven't changed" said Y'shtola, Alisaie had a stern look on her face

"Well whoever you are, you're in the body of our friend and that's who we came to see" she said.


	6. Chapter 5

'You're in the body of our friend' the words echoed around Vriska head, the evidence the first day she got here was true, she really had just taken over the body of the warrior of light. As that fact was setting in, Thancred was the next to speak up.

"And we'd very much like her back" He said, this brought her back to reality.

"I'm sorry, I'm not even sure how _I_ ended up here" She replied

"Yes, we're also trying to figure that much out as well" Y'shtola said

"Have you got any idea on what happened?" Vriska asked

"We have theories but that's about it, nothing solid yet" Y'shtola replied, Alisaie spoke up next.

"Is there anything of the Vriska Silver we knew in there?" she asked

"I'm…" Vriska thought about this for a moment, had there been anything to indicate that the real Vriska was still in her mind?

"I'm not sure" She replied to Alisaie "But then again how would I be able to tell?" she asked back.

"I have a theory on that" Spoke Y'shtola "If the real Vriska is still indeed in your head somewhere, I'd like to try and communicate with her"

"How?" Vriska asked.

"By tapping into your aether, on the surface you have the same aether as her but it seems to be over flowing right now, much like the rest of your adventure friends, if you allowed me, I'd take a closer look into your aether and see if the overflow is just the combination of the two of you in the one body" Y'shtola explained "So in the meantime, please refrain from using one of those Fantasia potions"

'They must have seen me get it' Vriska thought to herself.

"Oh no, this is for a friend, you see he or should I say she isn't in the FC so I said I'd get him one" She half lied, she had thought about using the potion on herself but now that she knew she was the warrior of light, she felt like she shouldn't take the potion.

"Oh, and why didn't you just invite your friend here tonight" Thancred burst out.

"Because he's not a part of the FC, even if he wanted to come, he wouldn't be able to TP here" Vriska spat back, but she didn't mean to be so aggressive about it.

"That's enough Thancred" Alisaie spoke up "If our friend here is really intent on handing that potion over to her friend then she wouldn't mind if we went with her to do so" She continued

Vriska smiled, this was the Alisaie she knew from the game, she knew Alisaie was trying to call her bluff but deep down Vriska knew that the right thing to do was give the potion to Liloth and then help the scions out, if she had taken over the body of the warrior of light, she was going to at least play the part.

"What's with that smile?" asked Alisaie.

"Oh, it's just the fact that you're the same in the game" Vriska replied "I was half expecting you to try and call my bluff" She sighed and held out the potion "But what I said was true, this is for my friend and if you really wanted to see if I was telling the truth, then you can take it to her yourself" Now is was Alisaie's time to smile.

"Y'shtola was right, you do seem to share some qualities with our Vriska" she said as she reached out and grabbed the potion off Vriska. "What's your friends name?" she asked.

"Liloth Trobane, she lives in the house opposite mine" Vriska replied, she then turned to Y'shtola "Y'shtola, how long will this aether reading take?" she asked her.

"I'm not sure, but I like a quiet place to do it" said Y'shtola

"Then we'll kill two birds with one stone" said Vriska "We'll head to my house to do the reading and while we're there" she turned back to Alisaie "Then you can take the potion to Lilioth over the road, you guys happy with that?" The three scions looked at each and then nodded in agreement.

"We'll meet you there, and you don't mind if I hold on to this then" Said Alisaie as she held the potion up.

"As long as you get it to Liloth, sure, but can you also do me a favor" Vriska asked "Let everyone in that house know what was said at this meeting"

"Will do" Alisaie replied, the three scions headed off while Vriska just used teleport to head home.

When she reached the front door, it occurred to her that the scions were going to be a while to get to her house, so she at least had time to explain everything to Freya. When she got inside Freya was in the study reading some books. She looked up when Vriska had reached the top of the stairs.

"How did it go?" She asked, Vriska went on to explained everything that had happened at the meeting to Freya, the only thing she held back was the amount of fantasia potions, Vriska claimed there weren't enough to go around but she told Freya everything else that had gone down.

"Wow, so you're like the hero of this world or something?" Freya asked after hearing it all.

"Well Vriska Silver is, I'm just in her body right now" Vriska replied

"And what are we going to do if she is still in there?" Freya asked

"I'm not sure, but I feel like if she was I would of at least felt something about it" Vriska thought back to a show she loved back on earth "Remember that episode of Stargate Atlantis when Rodney had two people in his head?" She asked Freya.

"Yeah?" Freya replied

"Well I feel like it would be like that, I would have at least heard her in my head but I've never heard anything like that yet" Vriska went on, but then the memory of the dream came back to her, what was the voice that had called out to her been? To her it sounded like a man's voice but now that she thought about it, she couldn't quite remember.

"For now, we'll just let Y'shtola do her work" Vriska said

"Well I'm going to continue reading this book until this Y'shtola gets here" Freya said going back to her book.

Vriska decided that she wanted to get into a change of clothes before Y'shtola and the rest got here so she went to her room and went through her wardrobe. She had forgotten the amount of clothes she had gathered in her time in this game yet this wardrobe seemed to fit it all in, she found the survival shirt with its belt and bags still on it, she took them off so it was only the shirt left, she then went for a clean pair of underwear but stopped short of grabbing them, the thought of have to get fully undressed made the sensation come back, Vriska hesitated for a second but got back in control, she pulled back and shut the wardrobe, leaving the underwear inside. She got changed into the survival shirt and then threw on her PJ pants.

She heard a knock coming from the front door once she was done, she went past Freya who was still reading her book.

"I think it would be best if Y'shtola did her reading in my room, so I'll bring her up here" Vriska said as she walked past Freya, who just nodded as she was kept reading. Vriska answered the door and let Y'shtola in, she was accompanied by Alisaie.

"Thancred not joining you guys?" Vriska asked them.

"Thancred is seeing the potion in action, he wanted to know if it affected his memory" Alisaie answered, Vriska already knew that if would.

"How will he know; his memory will be different?" Vriska asked

"Your friends will explain to him after Lilioth has drunk the potion, we want to see how much of our memories are affected by it so they'll explain anything to him if he starts asking if it worked" Alisaie explained "But for now we should get started on the reading" she added

"Right, what do you need me to do Y'shtola?" Vriska asked

"I'll need you to lie down somewhere" Y'shtola said

"Will my room do?" Vriska asked

"Yes, that'll do fine" Y'shtola said.

Vriska took the scions upstairs and introduced them to Freya.

"It's nice to meet you, Vriska has told me lots about you" Freya said to them

"Oh, she has?" questioned Y'shtola

"Well back on earth, she was a really big fan of this game and always talked about it" Freya said

"Oh, I see" Y'shtola said thoughtfully "Much like the rest of the adventures now, they all seem to know us well" she added, Vriska could see her blushing a bit at the thought of being famous but Y'shtola recovered quickly.

"Well then, should we head to the bed room?" Y'shtola asked Vriska

"Right this way" Vriska said, she pointed to her room "Did you want to join us Freya?" Vriska asked.

"Nah I'm fine I'll just head to bed now, Good luck V" Freya said as she hugged Vriska, Vriska held back the urge to kiss her this time after the previous night's reaction. Freya went down stairs while Vriska and the scions went in to the bedroom.

Vriska really hadn't cleaned up in here since she got dressed, her clothes that she had been wearing all day lay in a pile on the ground but the scions didn't seem to mind this, Vriska guessed they were to focused on finding out the fate of their friend.

"So, what do you need me to do?" Vriska asked Y'shtola.

"Just lie down on the bed please" Y'shtola relied, Vriska got on to the bed and lay flat on her back.

"Just relax and close your eyes" Y'shtola told her, Vriska did as she said but she was nervous about what Y'shtola would find, if their Vriska was in here somewhere, what would they do to her once they found out? Vriska continued to lay there.

"That's it" Y'shtola said reinsuring, Vriska could feel a strange sensation flow through her body but this wasn't the hot flush of being turned on, this was more like the feeling of teleporting, 'it has to be Y'shtola feeling my aether' she thought to herself, as the feeling washed over her, Vriska fell into a deep sleep.

Vriska was awoken by the strange light in her face, she opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself in front of a computer it took a moment to realize what computer she was sitting in front of, it was hers from back on earth, she looked around, she was back in her room on earth but something was off, light seemed to shine a deep blue that came from everything. She got up and started to look around, her room was like she left it before she was taken away to the game world, still the blue light was off putting to her, she continued to walk further into the house, on the way to the kitchen was a bathroom and something inside of her wanted to look inside it, on the far side of the bathroom was a mirror and as she looked into it, she saw herself, Vriska Silver the miqo'te 'This is too strange, if I'm back on earth shouldn't I be human again?' she thought, then it hit her, she run back to her room and turned on her computer, she only had to wait a minute for it to turn on but in that time she had questions running through her head, how much time had passed since she left, and if so who knew the players of FFXIV had vanished.

The seconded her computer was ready she opened up Google Chrome and typed 'FFXIV players missing' and to her shock there was new articles everywhere, as far as the media knew every single player of FFXIV had vanished two days ago but this wasn't as shocking as the next thing she found, according to the new, just before seven pm Friday night the Square Enix building in Japan had vanished, anyone inside was gone, those lucky enough to have left work early where safe, but everyone from the development team of FFXIV was gone without a trace. The media was calling this an apocalypse, with millions of players and the Square Enix team missing, no one had answers. Vriska then looked at the time, it was now eleven pm on Sunday night earth time, she thought back to what time it was back in Eorzea when Y'shtola came over, was around elevenish 'So time moves the same in both worlds' Vriska thought, she had half expected it to still be Friday night since time in the game moves after then on earth but obesely this was not the case here. Vriska mind started to race with so many questions but before she could think straight something pulled her back.

Vriska woke with a startle, she was now back in Eorzea, Y'shtola and Alisaie stood over her with worried faces.

"What happened" Vriska asked them, they turned to each other then back to Vriska.

"I…" Y'shtola trailed off of a second "I couldn't find anything, there is no trace of our Vriska in there" Y'shtola turned away but Vriska could see in her eyes that she was disappointed by this, she could see the same look in Alisaie's face.

"I'm sorry" Vriska said to the two of them "But I was able to learn something" The two scions looked back in surprise "After a feel asleep I woke up back on earth, but it wasn't like normal, everything had strange blue light to it"

"When I was looking into you aether, you must have projected yourself back home, I felt as if something like that had happened, it was like no one was in your body for a moment there" Y'shtola cut in.

"That would explain me still being in this body over my earth one, but that's not the point" Vriska sighed "Earth knows something has gone wrong, they are as confused as the rest of us here" Her thoughts went back to her family, she didn't even check to see if they were ok while she was there, they must be worried sick for her.

"I would think so" Y'shtola said "That many people all disappearing at once, it's enough to throw any world into chaos" she added.

'So, what do we do next?" Vriska asked

" _We_ go back to the other scions and let them know what's happened here, you can stay here and go about your business" Alisaie replied.

Something in in her voice made Vriska snap, she stood up and came face to face with Alisaie "Hey, I may not be _your_ Vriska anymore but I'm not just going to sit around and do nothing!" She exclaimed "You said it yourselves, I'm the warrior of light, I may not be the same one you knew but I will damn well try and be her" She could see the look of shock on their faces "I may only be a player of this game but I know this world better than most, I'm not going to let you side bench me while you do all the work, I still have the skills of _your_ Vriska so let me help you, this world will still need a Warrior of light!" She finished, the two scions stood there in shock, they clearly weren't ready for an outburst like that.

"I'm sorry" Vriska said after a moment "I just don't want to sit around and do nothing while I wait for something to happen, you have so many players in the same boat right now, if you guys need help, I say use us, we will be ready" Vriska finished for real this time, and she knew deep down that many other players would be willing to help the scions if they just asked.

Alisaie spoke up "We'll think about it, ok?" she reinsured Vriska.


	7. Chapter 6

Vriska woke up the next morning with the need to piss, she could see sunlight just drifting through the window and knew it must be early morning, she got up with eyes half shut and worked her way down to the bottom floor, making sure to be quiet in case Freya was still sleeping. Vriska looked at the clock in the hallway and it read half past six, this was still early for Vriska but her dreams had woken her up again, this time they were of news reports about the player base of FFXIV all disappearing in a single night, she had also dreamed of her family and how sad they must be right now, these thoughts continued to flow through her head as she got to the bathroom. Without thinking because of how tired she was, she stood in front of the toilet, ready to let loose when it hit her that she was now missing something, three days in and she still had to mentally reminder herself that she was now a cat girl, she gave off a big sigh and sat down.

Last night she had given up another fantasia potion in order to help a friend who was stuck in the wrong body and by what the FC meeting had been about, Vriska knew soon, if not now, all the fantasia potions in this world would be gone. "I'll just have to hope there is still some out there" she said out loud to herself but something in her mind didn't believe that, something in there wanted to stay this way, she shook her head as soon as the thought entered her mind, the sensation started to creep back and Vriska did her best to ignore it. She had finished up her business on the toilet, she got some toilet paper and went to wipe but once again she stopped short before touching herself, the sensation was now overwhelming her, she couldn't just ignore it anymore but she knew a sure-fire way to at least suppress it. She shot up off the toilet pulling her pants back up and then dunked her head into the spa, the cold water washed the sensation as quickly as it had come, Vriska kept her head under for a few seconds just to make sure and then pulled out, she was breathing heavily as she walked over to the towel rack, the water had taken the breath right out of her, she dried her hair off but decided to stay down stairs.

The other half of this floor was a living area with a fireplace and couches that surrounded it, she lit a fire and before she knew it, the fire was roaring, she sat down on a chair that was meant for three people just watching the fire, her thoughts went back to the people left on earth, her family and friends, all the other families of players that were now left alone on earth 'What happened to us?' she thought as the fire flickered in her eyes, her thoughts then drifted back to herself, how was she going to get over this sensation, she wasn't going to have cold water with her every time it tried to take over 'There has to be a way for me to get over this' even as she thought about it the sensation was present, not as strong as before but still just sitting there. As Vriska continued to sit there, the heat from the fire warmed her up so much that she started to feel tired, she closed her eyes for a second but then blacked out.

Vriska awoke to a swift jab to the ribs, she shot up so fast the she almost head-butted Freya in the face, Freya just stood back and giggled.

"Did you sleep well there perv?" Freya asked, Vriska was confused by Freya's use of the word perv. She could see Freya looking to her chest so she followed Freya's gaze and saw that one of her hands was half way up her own shirt, Vriska pulled it out quickly.

"I wasn't..." Vriska was lost for words "It's not what you think ok, I feel asleep like that" she said, Freya gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh, no, I didn't do anything like that!" Vriska exclaimed.

"Whatever perv" Freya giggled "What's for breakfast?" Freya quickly changed the subject and Vriska was happy she had.

"What time is it?" Vriska asked.

"Eight o'clock" Freya answered, Vriska rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I'll make something just give me a minute" She said to Freya.

"All good, I need to take a shower anyway" Freya just smiled and walked off to the bathroom.

Vriska lay there for few more seconds before getting up, still in her PJs she went to the kitchen, yesterday she had made pancakes but she wasn't feeling up to that this morning, after a quick look about the place for what they had in stock, Vriska decided that today would be French toast, or at least the closest thing she could make to French toast. Before she knew it, she found herself lost in cooking and loving it, the fact that she got to keep her skills from the game was awesome. 'I need to try my combat skills on real mobs too' she thought to herself, after talking with the scions last night it was probably best if she tried that sooner rather than later in case the scions called upon her like she requested.

Freya joined Vriska in the kitchen not long after Vriska was done, they spent the meal talking about the meeting and scions because after Y'shtola was done with the reading the night before, the scions had headed straight off and Vriska went to bed so the two of them had not talked about it.

"So, earth at least knows we're missing?" Freya asked as the end.

"It seems so, but they are just as clueless as us here" Vriska answered "Look at it this way, there will be lots of people trying to bring us back now, we'll be home before we know it" Vriska added. Vriska had made extra French toast for the house NPCs as she remember that yesterday they wanted some leftovers, she placed the leftovers to the side with a note telling the NPCs to take what they want, she then packed up the mess she had made and went upstairs to get dressed for the day.

Her clothes from the previous day still lay in a pile on the floor, Vriska wasn't down for wearing them a third day in a row so she went for the wardrobe to see what else she had. She found what she thought was a cool looking jacket and pulled it out, and as she did, she knew where the jacket was from, when she had made a red mage outfit she had based the look on Merlin from The Seven Deadly Sins anime, she had gotten close but the top still had a bra like thing that covered the chest, Vriska had used a mod to remove the breast cover which turns out also affected this one, for it was only the jacket for a seconded she thought about wearing it, 'Nope!' she thought as she got her mind back . Vriska continued through her collection until she came across her monk gear, it consisted of an Augmented Saurian Shirt of Striking, Yafaemi Gloves of Striking, Amatsu Haidate legs and Guardian Corps Boots. She got it all out and closed the wardrobe door so that when she dressed, she'd not have to see herself.

Freya was hanging out in the study again by the time Vriska came out.

"So, what are our plans today?" Freya asked, Vriska had put some thought into this.

"If we're going to be in this world for a while, I think we should _play_ along" Vriska answered.

"Play along?" Freya questioned

"I mean that we should continue to do what our characters would of if this had never happened" Vriska pointed to her whole body "Just because this happened doesn't mean the world stops, I'm going to head to some low level areas, it might be worth you coming along so that you can get an idea of that warrior class you picked" Freya looked up from her book.

"Will it be safe?" She asked Vriska

"I'll be there the whole time, I am a level seventy ninja, I just want to get use to my skills" Vriska answered, Freya put her book down.

"It won't hurt learn, I guess" She said

The two girl's teleported to New Gridania, the goal today was to see what kind of skills Vriska had required from the game, they walked to the Adventurers guild and Vriska explained the plan to Freya.

"So, as we've seen skills like cooking seem to be mine now which is the simple part, combat is going to be a very different story, it isn't going to be like an RPG game so the plan is we'll pick up a few low-level quests from the guild here and test what combat skills we have." Vriska finished as they walked into the guild, Vriska made her way to the Leve quest NPC and picked out a few quests. Freya had found a spot to sit while she waited for Vriska to pick something to do. Vriska came over with a heap of quest papers and placed them on the table, Freya looked down at them all then up at Vriska.

"We're going to do all these?" She asked.

"Lol no, you and I are going to pick one or two out and then we'll only do those, I thought it best if we picked them together" Vriska smiled at Freya "So read up and see which one takes your fancy" The girls spent some time going through the quests, they mostly consisted of getting rid of mobs that were in the wrong place or looking for lost equipment. Mother Miounne walked over to the girls when she got a free moment.

"Well nice of you to drop by your old stomping grounds Vriska" said Mother Miounne "Showing Miss Auzoux around today are we?" Miounne asked.

"Yeah, thought it was time I got her out of the house" Vriska answered.

"Good, the adventurers have been lacking the last few days, it's good it too see that someone is getting back to normal" Miounne said, it occurred to Vriska that Mother Miounne might not know what was going on.

"Miounne, do you know why the adventurercs stopped for a few days?" Vriska asked.

"Yes, the scions let us guild masters know of the events that took place, but it seem that you lot are pulling it together on your own, you're not the first group I've had come back to work today" Miounne gestured at the amount of people in the guild "It's good to know that even in the face of such an event that people will still help others in need" Miounne said as she walked off to help the next group that walked through the door.

"So even the NPCs noticed" Freya said when Miounne was out of earshot

"Figures, the scions wouldn't of held back news on that large of a scale, and I'm with Mother Miounne, it's good to see we're not the only ones back on quests" Vriska said. The girls spent the next few minutes deciding on what quests to take, Vriska had picked monster killing while Freya went for a lost treasure chest, both quests were in the same spot which helped even more.

They headed for Central Shroud where the quests were located, on the way Vriska got a message via a link shell.

[4] Abyss Gru Yo dude, thanks for the potion last night.

Abyss was the name of Liloth second character and Vriska knew that he must have changed into that character after drinking the Fantasia Potion, Vriska had told Freya that there were none left for her to use but forgot to mention that she got one for Liloth.

[4] Vriska Silver Np man

Vriska knew that her friends would see that her name was still the same and question why

[4] Abyss Gru Uhh, dude?

[4] Abyss Gru Did you not get one?

[4] Vriska Silver There wasn't enough for the two of us

[4] Vriska Silver I made a decision on the spot

[4] Vriska Silver Look, I'll just find another one, it's ok

[4] Ganek Adaelus You sure?

[4] Ganek Adaelus We can help find one

[4] Vriska Silver If you guys do come across one, let me know, for now I'll just deal with this

It was clear to Vriska that her friends were surprised that she picked Abyss over herself but she didn't want them to worry about her.

[4] Vriska Silver Just don't go out of your way to find one

Freya had seen Vriska typing to her friends.

"Who's that?" She asked Vriska

"Just the guys, they wanted to know what we're doing today" Vriska lied

"Did they want to join us?" Freya asked

"Nah, they're good for now" Vriska lied again, she didn't want Freya to know right now about giving up a second potion, and Vriska quickly changed the subject "Look we're almost here, I can see the mudpuppies from here"

Vriska found that fighting came as natural to her as breathing, despite the fact the mudpuppies in the game were low level they still put up a fight but it was nothing for Vriska, she was able to easily duck and weave her way through their attacks and land killing blows on them, Vriska started with using a ninja fighting style but found she could switch it up with other class skills just as easy, she found herself mostly going from monk to ninja skills to deliver the best combo of attacks. Freya on the other hand was struggling, if this was a game, she was a level one fighting level ten mobs but on top of that, Freya had no idea how to play her class, all she could do was flail her axe around, Freya just ended up watching Vriska fight.

After killing the last Mudpuppy Vriska shouted out to her "So it turns out now we're here, this world doesn't act like an RPG" In Vriska head this was true, if this was an RPG, Freya should have leveled up in the time they spent killing mobs "It looks like you'll have to learn the old-fashioned way" Freya didn't look very impressed by that

"It's not fair" Freya exclaimed "I want to be a cool warrior" she looked away sad, Vriska didn't know what to say, but then it hit her, how did Freya know her class was going to be warrior, at the moment she was only a marauder, she shouldn't have known what it will turn into.

"Freya, how did you know warrior was the class you become after marauder?" Vriska asked

"Oh, I uh" Freya blushed "When I got the game, I also brought a thing that allowed me to skip to level sixty, so that I could play with you right away" Vriska facepalmed.

"Use it" Vriska said

"Use what?" Freya asked

"The thing you got, it should be a book or something" Vriska couldn't believe that Freya hadn't told her about it.

"I don't have it, I never got it" Freya answered, Vriska thought about this for a second.

"It'll most likely be in the mailbox at home, anything we buy from the mog station is able to be picked up from them, let's hand in these quests and then head home" Vriska said

Vriska was right, when she checked the mailbox at the house, there was a parcel addressed to Freya, she took it inside to the study, together they opened the box, inside was a full set of armor and from what Vriska knew of the warrior class, it looked like the shire gear set, under the gear was a book, Freya picked it up and read out the name.

"A Warrior's guide: an encyclopedia on everything you need to know" She looked at Vriska "I don't see how readying it is going to help" She said

"Try opening the book Freya" Vriska paused for a moment "Just a heads up, something might happen like the potion" Freya nodded then proceed to open up the book, the pages lit up the second it was fully open, it wasn't as blinding as when she drank the Fantasia Potion but Vriska still had to shield her eyes, after about several seconds Vriska was able to look at Freya again, who stood there with a confused look on her face.

"Everything ok?" Vriska asked

"Yeah" Freya nodded "Now I know what I was doing wrong out there, that feels strange"

"Want to practice outside?" Vriska asked, Freya was now smiling

"Hell yeah I do!" She exclaimed


	8. Chapter 7

It had been a week since the players of FFXIV had somehow found their way into the world of the game, during that time they had found out a few neat tricks, for one, players found that if you thought about it hard enough they could use a teleport or switch classes without the need to use a menu, it was sort of like a skill, the players had to practice it to get the feeling for it, a few players had discovered this and sheared it at the last big FC meeting.

Since then Vriska had seen more and more players populating the major cities of Gridania and Kugane, it was clear that the players didn't want to sit around and do nothing, so they had started to live in this world, maybe this would get the attention of the Scions, who had not contacted Vriska since the second day. She wondered if she should just rock up to Mor Dhona and see what they were up too, she sat there staring off into space thinking about what she should do about the Scions.

"Earth to V!" Freya's voice cut her thoughts short "Did you hear me?" Freya asked

"Sorry no, I spaced out there" Vriska replied, her thoughts left the Scions and she was now back in the Gridania Adventurers guild hall, Vriska and Freya would spend their lunch time here in between quests.

"You ok?" Freya asked as she gave Vriska a worried look

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the Scions, I think I should talk to them tomorrow" Vriska replied, she had made up her mind in that split second.

"Oh yeah, you haven't heard from them since the other night?" Freya asked

"Nothing yet" Vriska sighed "Anyway, what did you say while I was spaced out?"

"Right, I saw this quest this morning" Freya pulled out a quest flier and read it out "Help needed, strange sounds have been coming from the Thousands Maws of Toto-Rak, need an adventurer or two to investigate" Freya stopped reading it "Sounds like a dungeon, I've always wanted to do a real dungeon run" Freya had a smile on her face, it was clear she really wanted to try this out.

"Toto-Rak is a low-level dungeon or at least it was, we could easily run that" Vriska said

"Won't we need a healer?" Freya asked

"You forget I'm a level seventy astrologian?" Vriska said as she switched into her astrologian gear.

"Stop showing off" Freya said impatiently, Vriska just smiled and switched back to ninja.

"Fine, we'll go just the two of us" Freya said.

The two girls got up and paid for their food, they then set out for South Shroud, they used the Quayymill aetheryte to teleport close enough and then rode their chocobos the rest of the way, Vriska's chocobo was named Happy, after the Fairy Tail cat that followed the main protagonist around, this Happy was also blue but had black tips on his tail, Vriska had so many adventures with the bird that when she finally remembered that she had him, she felt really bad for not summoning him earlier when she had come into this world, since then Happy had joined them on quests, it turned out the personality that Vriska had projected on Happy while playing the game had also been correct, for Happy was more than willing to make "friends" with all the mobs in the area and pull them to Vriska.

Freya had only just got her chocobo, it had a purple tail that faded into its black body, she named it Twilight because Freya thought it was a pretty name. Twilight was a lot better behaved then Happy, she would at least stay near Freya and help her out, meanwhile Happy would be off making more "friends".

They arrived at the mouth of Toto-Rak in no time thanks to the chocobos, they thanked their birds for the lift as they dismounted them. At the doors to the dungeon stood a lone Wood Wailer, who watched them carefully, only speaking as they approached him.

"This area is off limits" he said to the girls, Freya pulled out the quest flier and showed it to the Wood Wailer.

"I see, in that case, best of luck to the two of you" he said, he then turned around and opened the doors for them.

"I look forward to your swift return" He told them as they walked in.

Vriska could see that Freya was excited about her first dungeon "Just remember this isn't a game anymore, we should be careful about going forward" she told Freya.

"I know but it's just so exciting" Freya replied "Plus you have that astrologian class" she added, it was good to see Freya was taking this a little seriously.

They proceeded down the dungeon and ran into the usual mobs that called this place home, none of them stood a chance against the level seventy ninja and sixty warrior, Vriska had only needed to switch to astrologian to apply protect once, after she remembered that that was a thing healers did in Dungeons. Vriska did notice a lot more, like the fact that the old boss rooms were clear. "This has to be because I've cleared them already?" She thought to herself.

The two girls had cleared the first part of the dungeon with no trouble at all, Vriska knew this dungeon really well due to running it so many times in the game and knew what was coming up however Freya did not.

"Oh my god, what is that" Freya exclaimed as she pointed to a green goo on the floor.

"No idea, whatever it is, it slows you down" Vriska replied as she took a step into the green goo. Goo was the right term, as she stood on it, her foot sank a good inch or two and when she tried to pull her foot back out it was hard to do so but she managed "This was a part of the dungeon back when it was a game, it's not harmful, just annoying to walk though" she told Freya.

Freya was prodding the goo with the sharp end of her axe "If you say so" she said quietly, Vriska was a good way through the first set of goo when she heard Freya let out a little scream, Vriska looked back to see her with only one foot in the goo "It's gross" she cried to Vriska.

"Oh, for the love of..." Vriska sighed "You're an adventure now, you've got to get used to things like this" Vriska said as she walked back to Freya "Look it's easy" Vriska held out a hand and Freya grabbed it "just follow me and you'll be fine" Vriska said calmly. They continued though the dungeon holding hands, only letting go to fight any mobs dumb enough to get in their way.

The second half of the Dungeon was slower than the first due to the goo and hand holding, as they approached the last room, Vriska could tell Freya was feeling more confident as she was moving faster though the goo then when they started. They made their way into the final room but it was empty and as far as Vriska could tell there was nothing new here.

"Maybe the noise was just the wind?" Freya asked but just as Freya said the words, they heard laughing.

"That doesn't sound like the wind" Vriska said "Who's there, show yourself!" she shouted.

A purple and black mist appeared in front of them and out of it came a cloaked figure, still laughing "Assian!" Vriska exclaimed, Vriska liked to put emphasis on the ass part of Assian, the laughing stopped for a second.

"It's Ascian you fool, but I don't expect you to get it right coming from another world" the Ascian said.

"I know it's Ascian, it's just better to call you an Assian because you know, you guys are assholes" Vriska said, this provoked the Ascian like she thought it always would.

"You have no idea what you're about to get yourself into for that" the Ascian snapped back.

"What? You'll summon a big scary monster, you lot have tried that before and failed, multiple times I'll add" Vriska replied, the Ascian was taken aback by this commit.

"Yes, but this time will be different, for you are not the true warrior of light anymore, she is long gone, and with someone else in her body she is bound to die easier, with her out of the way, this world will be ours!" The Ascian burst into laughter at the thought of the warrior of light falling here.

Vriska could felt a tug on her sleeve and look to find Freya looking frightened, Vriska just nodded to her to let her know it was ok, Freya just held on to Vriska arm.

"So, the Assians did this to us?" Vriska asked the laughing Ascian.

"Who else do you think has the power to pull of such a feat!" it exclaimed

"Hydaelyn for one" Vriska replied

"That false god!" it yelled "Hydaelyn has no more power in this world for her time has come to an end" The Ascians laughter had stopped "But that's enough talk, time to…"

"I agree" Vriska cutting off the Ascian and rushing in with a shoulder tackle, she slammed her elbow into the Ascians face which knocked him over so hard the back of his head slammed into the ground making a loud cracking noise as it did.

It was very clear that he was not ready for such an attack, the Ascian lay on the ground still dazed, Vriska pulled out her ninja weapon and held it to the Ascians neck.

"Now how about you be a good little Assian and come with me and my friend here back to the Scions and you can explain to them what you've done" Vriska said menacingly.

The Ascian had come around from the attack "You don't know what you're getting yourself into here girl!" It said and with that it vanished into thin air.

"Let's get out of here" Vriska heard Freya say.

"Agreed" said Vriska, as they walked back out the dungeon, Vriska couldn't stop but wonder why the Ascians would do something like this, there had to be more to the story "Then again, they would do something like this just to get rid of the Warrior of Light" she thought to herself. Vriska also explained to Freya, who was a little shaken up by the events, who the Ascians were. They left the dungeon and explained to the Wood Wailer that it was all done and if he heard more strange noise to contact the Adventures guild right away.

After handing in the quest, they two girls went home as it was now getting late, Vriska was set on telling the Scions what had happened in the dungeon but that could wait for tomorrow, right now she was worried for Freya who was still shaking from the Ascian threat. Once they got home Vriska made Freya a nice hot cup of tea to try and claim her down.

"Thank you, V" She said as she took the tea from Vriska.

"All good, I know those Assians can be scary but you'll be fine, they are all bark and no bite" Vriska lied, she knew full well the power of the Ascians but she needed Freya to know that she wasn't scared of them.

"Ass-ian" Freya giggled between sips.

"It's good isn't it, I've always wanted to say it to their faces" Vriska smiled. The two of them sat there drinking tea for a while.

When Freya was done with hers, she stood up and asked "You want first shower?" Vriska still hadn't had a shower since she came to this world but had faked it so that Freya didn't expect anything, Vriska would take a book, hidden under a clean set of clothes, turn the shower on but not get in, she'd sit on the floor and read, just before she left she'd dunk her head in the water to wet her hair to make it look like she had.

"You go first" Vriska offered, she needed time to find a new book since she finished the last one and Freya going first was enough time to do so.

"Ok, thanks" Freya lent down and kissed Vriska on the cheek, this was not the first time she had done that but Freya was still getting use to her boyfriend being a girl so that was good enough for Vriska.

Once she could hear the shower running, Vriska went upstairs to pick a new book, the last one she read was about the lore on Gridania, it had told the tale on the history of the shroud and how its people love nature, to Vriska it was an interesting read. As she looked around the study at all the book, her attention was drawn to the desk, the whole time she had been here she had not opened the desk draws and curiosity got the better of her, the side you'd sit on had two doors that held stationery, like ink, paper and other sort of things.

There was a draw right above where the chair sat, Vriska pulled back the chair and opened up the draw, in it sat a well-used book. It had a faded red leather cover with no title to say what this book was. Vriska opened it to the first page and began to read, it didn't take her long at all to realize that it was a journal, it was Vriska Silver's journal. As she looked at the entries, she noticed that this only started with the events of Stormblood "There must be two more journals then" she said out loud. She started looking around the study for any books that matched this one.

After a short search she found them, different colors to the one on the desk, the contained the events of A Realm Reborn and Heavensward. Vriska placed the Heavensward and Stormblood journals in the desk draw but kept the Realm Reborn one as she wanted to read it. She quickly got her PJs and hid the book under them.

She went down stairs and placed her clothes on a chair near the door to the bathroom, the shower had stopped running and she knew Freya wasn't far away from getting out. Vriska sat down and waited for Freya, she didn't have to wait long, once Freya was out of the bathroom, Vriska went straight in, got changed into her PJs, turned on the shower then sat down on the floor to read the journal.

She was instantly lost in it, turns out Vriska Silver had a good mind for writing as almost every detail was in here, it was strange to see it all, for her, it was just a game but seeing it written down like this just made it all so real, there had been a real Vriska Silver before she took over her body, before reading this she had only been told that, but this journal drove it home, this worlds Vriska Silver was now gone.

She only got a little way from it before she had to close the book, and just sat there, she could see now why the Scions wanted their Vriska back so badly, tears started to swell up in her eyes as she fought back the idea that she had killed this world's Vriska just because she played the game back on earth and that everyone here was now trapped here because of that, she continued to sit there as tears rolled down her face.

After a while she pulled herself together, she had been in here long enough and didn't want Freya to suspect anything. Vriska picked herself up off the floor and dunked her head into the water, she turned off the shower and wrapped a towel over her head, and she then hid the journal under her dirty clothes and went back upstairs.


	9. Chapter 8

Vriska found herself standing in front of her wardrobe mirror in just her underwear, the room was dark yet some kind of blue glow shone from the mirror itself, she could see her reflection as clear as day but something was off and she couldn't quite figure it out, the reflection just stood there arms crossed looking back, she thought it was strange that the reflection was looking back at her so intensely, something came over her as her arms started to move on their own, Vriska wasn't in control, she tried to fight it but her arms continued to move, they reached behind her and started to undo her bra, she felt her bra fall off a few seconds later, her arms did not stop, they now moved down to her panties, Vriska was shocked beyond belief and looked dead into the mirror, now horror washed over her as she saw that the reflection was still standing crossed armed but now frowning at her.

"This is all wrong" She thought to herself.

"Is it?" the reflection whispered

"No… no you can't be real" Replied Vriska, her legs began to move to allow her arms to remove her panties.

"Just because I'm not in that body anymore, doesn't mean I'm not real" The reflection took a few steps forward, it was now right up against the mirror itself. Vriska felt her arms throw her panties to the side, she knew she was naked but she didn't want to believe it, her hand now started to move to places she did not want to touch. The reflection slammed its hands on either side of the mirror and pressed its face up against the glass.

"Enjoy that body while it last" it spat "When I get out of here I will tear you out piece by piece if I have too!" the reflection looked angry.

Vriska shook her head and she wanted to ask the reflection questions but her hands had almost made it to their location, the reflection slammed its hands again, and Vriska felt skin on the tip of her fingers.

With a jolt Vriska woke up, she was sweating from head to toe and panting hard, she lay on the bed, the sensation she had felt so many times over the past week was strong tonight, she got up right away and rushed downstairs, not bothering to look at the clock, she run into the bathroom and dunked her head in to the cold water of the spa. She found a spare towel and tried to dry her hair as best as she could, she walked back upstairs to the middle floor to check the time, to her surprise, the clock read three in the morning. She let out a big sigh as she walked back up to her bedroom, she lay down in the moon lit room and stared off into space. Was it a dream or was that the real Vriska trying to talk to her? She decided that when she went to see the Scions that day, she'd tell Y'shtola about the dream, well the part about the reflection that was. She found it hard to fall back asleep but eventually it took her over.

Vriska teleported into Mor Dhona that morning to try and talk to the Scions, she was going to bring Freya with her but Freya wanted to do some quests, so she set out with Ganek and friends. Vriska walked up to the door of the Rising Stones, she was about to open the door when it swung open itself, on the other side was Urianger on his way out, he stopped and looked at Vriska.

"Nice to meet you Urianger" Vriska said, it was the first time seeing him in the flesh, he was just as tall now as he was in the game.

"I see thy lady wishes to enter" He said.

"I'm here to speak to Y'shtola and the others if they are around at the moment" Vriska told him.

"They are indeed inside, pray tell me, what is the reason for thy visit today?" Urianger asked.

"I have some information for the Scions on what happened to us and your Vriska, I think" Vriska said "That's why I wanted to speak to Y'shtola" she added, Urianger thought about this for a moment.

"Please come in then" he said as he waved Vriska in, she walked past the tall Elezen as he closed the door behind her, he then lead the way to where Y'shtola and Alisaie sat drinking tea. The two Scions looked at each other when they saw Vriska and Urianger walking towards them.

"I thought you were on your way out Urianger?" asked Alisaie.

"Indeed I was, when I happen across the Warrior of light herself on the way in" Urianger said with a nod.

"Why are you here?" Alisaie asked "We said we'd contact you if we needed you" Her voice was less hash then last time but Vriska could still feel the sting.

"In that case I'll be brief, yesterday I was attacked by an Assian" Vriska got weird looks from the Scions "Sorry,Ascian" Vriska corrected herself "I like to call the Assians because they are assholes" She quickly explained, she saw a smile crack on Y'shtola's face.

"Assian, I'll have to remember that one" Y'shtola smirked.

"Anyway, he said that it was their doing that all this has happened, he was going to try and kill me so that the Warrior of light would be dead and they could continue their work without interference" Vriska had their attention now, Y'shtola looked at Urianger.

"You were right Urianger" she put simply.

"He was right about what?" Vriska asked looking around at the group.

"Urianger said that yesterday one of the Ascains had be punished by the rest for doing something, he wasn't quite sure what though but with your account of events from yesterday, we can assume that they didn't like the fact that one Ascian went after you or at least failed" Spoke Alisaie "How did you manage to fend off an Ascian?" she asked Vriska.

"Easy, I put my elbow through his face" Vriska said triumphantly, the three Scions looked at her with surprise on their face.

"I would of liked to of seen that for myself" Y'shtola said with a smile "They are very hard to surprise like that" she added

Alisaie was next to speak up "So we've confirmed this was of Ascian doing but we're no steps closer to getting of old friends back"

"That's the other reason why I came here" Vriska spoke up "last night I had a dream.." she trailed off for a second to really think about what she would say to them "I saw a reflection in a mirror but it wasn't doing what I was, after a while it started to talk to me" Vriska stopped there, Y'shtola looked deep in thought.

"What did it say to you?" Asked Alisaie.

"That it wanted its body back" replied Vriska.

Y'shtola spoke up next "Urianger, see what you can find out about the Ascians and what they did" Urianger nodded and left the table wanting to get to his mission right away "In the meantime, Vriska" Y'shtola looked at her "I want you to keep us up to date if anything like that happens again, do you know how to use the linkpearl?" She asked, Vriska only knew how the text ones worked for players, she had no idea on the one that was depicted in the game by the Scions.

"No" Vriska repiled.

"I thought as much, Urianger was trying to contact you the night of the event" Vriska mind went back to her dream the first night here, she remembered that someone was calling out her name.

"That was Urianger calling out to me in my dream then?" She said out loud.

"Yes, he never got a response so that when we went to the FC meeting to find you" Alisaie added in.

"And find you we did, but from now on let's use the linkpearl to pass on information, I would very much like to get a reading if you have another dream like that again, it may just give us a lead" Y'shtola said.

"Will this mean you'll also let me in on what you guys are up too?" Vriska asked, the two Scions looked at each other, it was Alisaie that spoke up.

"I'm sorry for the way we've treated you so far, but it you are willing to help us like you said, I see no point holding you in the dark, we will let you in on what's going on from now on, as if you were our Vriska Silver"

"Thank you" Vriska nodded at Alisaie "Thank you both" she added quickly to not forget Y'shtola.

Y'shtola explained how to use the linkpearl to Vriska, this linkpearl acted like a Discord voice chat, all one had to do was connect and anyone else connected would hear, it could also ping anyone connected to it so they would know someone was calling them. After Vriska had some practice with the linkpearl, she left the Rising Stones and contacted Freya and the others to see where they were at, Vriska felt like doing some quests with her friends after talking to the Scions all morning.

Vriska and Freya returned that night with a good hull of rewards from the afternoon quests, they had helped a farmer out with a morbol problem, removed some mitelings from Bentbranch Meadows chocobo stables and found a lost axe a botanist drop while running away from a mob. Most of the rewards consisted rare of ingredients, Freya wanted to use them before they went bad so Vriska invited her mates over, who had also gained the rewards for a feast.

Vriska and Abyss cooked up the ingredients, turns out Abyss was a level twenty-nine cook, he mostly stuck to the basics while Vriska did the harder stuff. But together they managed to create somewhat of a feast. The food was prepared and cooked in Vriska's house but the group sat over at the FC house so they had room to for everyone to sit and eat, Vriska didn't tell them about her meeting with the Scions and if anyone asked she brushed it off. They all sat around the campfire back at Vriska's once they had finished up eating, none of them really stayed up that late as they were tired from questing all day.

Like the night before, Freya had first shower, Vriska sat up in the study readying the journal, she picked up from the night before, she wanted to get to know the real Vriska of this world, back on earth she had projected an idea of what she'd be like but now she wanted to see what she was really like.

Vriska became lost in the journal once again, the night before she hadn't gotten far, she had reached to were "Vriska" was about to meet the Scions, tonight she got to see "Vriska's" first impression of them.

 _The Scions of the Seventh Dawn seem like a really cool bunch, Minfilia has done nothing but welcome me into the group, Ida and Papalymo I've run into multiple times in the past and it seems to me they've just let Ida into this group because they feel bad for her, that or she's banging the lala._

 _Thancred is just a cool guy, he must be a hit with the ladies, but I swear if he tries anything on me, I'll punch him in his good looking face. Meanwhile the one they call Urianger could learn a thing or three from Thancred, the guy creeps me out a little._

 _Then there's the secretary of the group, Tataru, I will admit she's the first lala I haven't wanted to kick across the room, she just so darn cute, I hope she never reads this…_

 _Last on my list is Y'shtola, she reminds me of my younger sister, gifted in the arts of magic and a razor sharp tongue, I should introduce the two someday…_

"That's right" Vriska said out loud "I made a sister for Vriska" she thought "Does that mean our second characters are also in this world?" Vriska was so lost in thought over secondary characters that she failed to hear Freya come up the stairs.

"Whatch'a reading?" She asked Vriska, Vriska jumped when she heard Freya's voice, quickly she shut the book.

"Nothing!' Vriska squealed.

"That doesn't seem like nothing" Freya replied "What is it?"

Vriska sighed "its Vriska's journal, I'm reading them to get to know her better, who she was as a living, breathing person"

"Oh that's cool, can I read them?" Freya asked.

"Ummm" Vriska thought about it for a second.

"You're reading them, why can't I?" Freya asked.

"It's different, I'm…" Vriska wasn't sure where she was going with that thought.

"You're what?" Freya demanded.

"I don't know, it doesn't feel wrong for me to read it because I'm her now" she admitted "Once I'm done with them then maybe I'll let you read them" Vriska replied, she wanted to change the subject fast "I'm going to go have a shower" she said. Vriska grabbed her PJs that were sitting on the desk next to her and then placed them on the journal, she then picked everything up and walked past Freya, as she did she whispered "I'm sorry" she continued downstairs to the bathroom where she set up her ruse of a shower, she wanted to read more on "Vriska" badly.

She sat down on the bathroom floor and started reading again, she became lost in the journal again, the more she read the more she found "Vriska" to have the personality she had projected onto her back on earth.

Vriska lost track of time while she sat on the floor reading, she was only roused when she heard a knock at the door to the bathroom, she looked up to find that Freya standing in the doorway, Vriska shot up, slamming the book closed.

"I can explain!" She said, Freya just looked at her with a sad expression "I just really wanted to keep reading" Vriska explained with a half-truth "I wasn't going to shower so I could get through the journal tonight" this part was the lie.

"Vriska…" Freya sighed "You don't have to lie to me" Vriska was taken aback by her statement.

"Lie?" Vriska asked

"I know you haven't been in the shower since we got here" Freya said coldly, Vriska was lost, she thought she had fooled Freya this whole time.

"How?" Vriska asked.

"Your dirty clothes, I've noticed you never change your underwear" Freya pointed to the pile of clothes on the floor between them, it was true, Vriska had never thought about that, not once had she thrown underwear in with her dirty clothes for the day.

"That doesn't mean…" Vriska was cut off.

"I said stop lying to me Will!" Freya snapped, she had used Vriska's earth name so Vriska knew she wasn't joking around.

"It's true...:" Vriska said quietly "I haven't showered or changed since I got here" Vriska couldn't look Freya in the eye so she stared down at her feet.

"Why?" asked Freya.

"I..I.." Vriska didn't want to admit what was going on to Freya, that she could look at her own body without losing control but now she was trapped and Freya wouldn't be happy until she got the truth from Vriska, she looked Freya dead in the eye.

"I can't look at her naked" She admitted "Whenever I do, I get turned on and I lose myself" she continued to explain as Freya just stare at her with a blank look. "I lose control of my body and I just want to do things to it, things I would never do to anyone else" She paused for a moment "It drives me mad, I don't want to do it yet at the same time I do, I know it's wrong to want but..." Vriska's eyes started to tear up "I don't know what to do Freya" Vriska wiped away the tears starting to form and she repeated "I just don't know what to do"

"I'm sorry" Freya said quietly "I didn't know it was that bad" it was Freya's turn to look at her feet, the two girls stood in the bathroom silently for a minute, not moving, both just staring at the ground. Freya was the first to move, she walked over to Vriska and grabbed a hold of both her hands, Vriska looked up and into Freya's eye, and she could see that Freya was thinking about something as she stared back into Vriska's eyes.

"Let me help you" she whispered, Vriska just nodded, Freya lent in and kissed Vriska, not on the cheek but on the lips, like they use to back on earth, Vriska was surprised but kissed back, Freya lent back "I think you just need someone to show you how to use that body" she said to Vriska, who's mind started to run a thousand miles an hour with all sorts of questions.

"What do yo…?" Vriska was stopped as Freya placed a finger on her lips to 'shhh' her.

"Let's just start with a shower and work our way from there" Freya said.


	10. Chapter 9

Vriska awoke the next morning well rested, she looked over at the other side of the bed were a sleeping Freya lay, the sun shone through the window telling her it was morning, Vriska thought it best to wake Freya up with the smell of pancakes this morning, so she got out of the bed as quietly as she could as not to wake Freya, her ninja skills kicking into high gear. When Vriska was out of the bed, she realized that she was naked, remembering the nights events she went downstairs to the bathroom where her PJ's still lay, she got dressed into them and picked up Freya's as well, Vriska went back upstairs and quietly placed Freya's PJ's on the side of the bed that was now empty so that she could find them when she woke up.

Vriska spent the morning making pancakes and soon the whole house smelled like them, she was so busy humming to herself and making food that she didn't hear Freya walk down the stairs and into the kitchen doorway. When she spun around to place more finished pancakes on the table, she caught Freya just standing there "Good morning" Vriska said warmly.

"V…" Freya trailed off.

"What's up?" Asked Vriska going back to her pancake making.

"About last night..." Freya trailed off again for a second, Vriska glanced over her shoulder "Don't take it the wrong way ok" Freya continued "I just wanted to help you out is all, we'll find you a potion to turn you back into a guy, in the meantime, please don't hide anything like that from me again ok?"

Vriska turned around to face Freya "I promise" She said holding up two fingers "If I need any help being a girl I'll ask you right away" Freya giggled a little at Vriska, she seemed happy to hear it, it was clear by that talk that Freya wasn't still one hundred percent on board with Vriska being a cat girl but was warming up to the idea. The two girls sat down and ate together, not much was said between them yet the atmosphere was fine, there was no awkwardness between them after that night.

Just as they were about to finish up Vriska got a ringing in her ear, it took her a second to realize that it was the linkpearl that Y'shtola showed her how to use the day before. Vriska lifted up two fingers up to where her right ear would be if she was still human, even on a miqo'te this would trigger the linkpearl, Freya gave her a strange look, she had forgotten to tell Freya about the linkpearl, Vriska held out a finger to signal to Freya that she'd explain in a second.

Vriska heard a females voice loud and clear but couldn't quite place where she had heard it before "Vriska, this is Lyse" Vriska knew Lyse and was a bit surprised that she would contact her "Y'shtola has informed me of your situation, I had an idea last night, can you meet me outside the Temple of the Fist?" Lyse asked, Vriska knew this dungeon well, she had run it so many times when it was a part of the expert roulette.

"Can do Lyse, should I bring some friends along?" Vriska asked, since she knew it was a high-level dungeon, Vriska thought it best that others should join in.

"That's a good idea, bring who you think will be necessary for the trip" Lyse replied.

Vriska could only think of two people who were up for the challenge. Lyse hung up the linkpearl before Vriska could ask any more questions, she explained to Freya what the linkpearl was and what Lyse was planning.

Freya had agreed to stay back with Vriska's friends, who were planning another day of hunting and questing, she had to convince Freya that the dungeon was too high level for her and therefore dangerous, lucky for Vriska, Ganek was there to back her up.

Now Vriska stood near the Rhalgr's Reach aetheryte with Ganek, the only tank she could trust, Ganek had been the one to get her to play FFXIV back in the day, the other friends had been off and on over the years but her and Ganek were the two who had stuck with it the most, he was a tank by trade, having played and mastered all three jobs within the role, right now he was a paladin, his strongest in terms of know-how, once Ganek started to pull aggro as a paladin, it was very hard for someone else to get it off him, this was why she trusted him so much.

"So, if Lyse is going to be the other DPS and I'm the tank, who did you invite as the healer?" Ganek asked as they stood there.

"To be honest, I don't have many other people I can trust for a dungeon this high" Vriska replied, Ganek gave her a questioning look.

"So, who did you invite in that case?" He asked again, it was clear he was trying to think of other healers outside of Abyss and Kazamir, Vriska sighed, she knew if she told Ganek who she invited he'd want to bail, at least seeing who it was once they were here would stop that. Vriska's sigh must have been a giveaway, as it looked like Ganek was about to shit himself.

"You didn't" He said with a shocked look, right as he spoke someone teleported in.

A small Au Ra female with blond hair done up in a ponytail stood before them, she turned around and smiled "Silver!" she exclaimed as she dove forward, her hands reached out and made groping motions, Vriska wasn't able to dodge in time and Ely got a hold of her breasts "Just as soft as I remember them" Ely said, Vriska smacked Ely on the back of the neck to make her stop, she let go and fell to the ground, Ganek was not surprised by the way Ely acted.

"I see you've changed your hair" Vriska said as Ely picked herself off the ground.

"Yup, I was getting sick of the short hair, wanted to try something longer" Ely said with a smile.

"How?" Asked Ganek "Hair doesn't grow that fast" he added.

"The Aesthetician" Ely said "He can make your hair longer, he's amazing!" she exclaimed.

"That seems impossible" Ganek said, confusion on his face.

"Black magic" Vriska chimed in, that joke was now a lot funnier, now that they were in the FFXIV world, Vriska saw a smile cross Ely's face while Ganek just looked at her with that 'are you serious face'.

"That's not important right now, we better not make Lyse wait any longer" Vriska said.

The trio headed off to the temples entrance, where they were meet by Lyse, she smiled as the trio approached her.

"It's good to see you Vriska" Lyse said "And Ganek too, been a while since I've seen you" Lyse added as she shook Ganek's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too" Ganek said, Lyse either didn't hear what Ganek said or choose to ignore it.

"Your other friend I've yet to meet" Lyse said as she held out a hand, Ely shook it.

"I'm Elysande, my friends call me Ely" she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Ely" Lyse smiled back at the Au Ra.

"So, what's the plan here Lyse?" Vriska asked, eager to know what Lyse had come up with about the 'situation'.

"Well you see, the Temple of the Fist was used to bring out the fighting spirit of monks, Vriska and Ganek used it back just after we kicked the empire out of Ala Mhigo to improve their fighting spirits as warriors, my idea is to have you go through it again and maybe bring out the real Vriska" Lyse said "And Ganek too" She quickly added.

"But I've been in here before too" piped up Ely.

"Yes, we opened the gates to the Adventures after Vriska and her party had gone through, you may have been one of them" Lyse said

"And what will happen to us?" Asked Ganek.

"You'll be pushed back to your world hopefully" A voice said from behind them, the trio spun around to see Y'shtola standing behind them "I wish to come along and see the results for myself" She said as she walked up to the group.

"We'd be glad to have you come along Y'shtola" Lyse said "The more the merrier as the saying goes" Lyse finished. Vriska was nervous about the plan but it was too late to back out now, she wanted to go home back the other players would be left behind.

"If this works, what are we going to do about the other players?" asked Vriska "Not all of them will be able to get through the temple" Thinking back to Freya who was only a level sixty Warrior.

"I am hoping to learn what sends you home, from that I'll be able to mimic the effects for the other players" Y'shtola said "I give you my word as a Scion I'll do whatever it takes to get everyone else home too"

Vriska felt better hearing those words she knew Y'shtola meant every one of them.

"If that's settled, let's head off" Lyse said, she turned around and opened the doorway to the path that lead up to the Temple of the Fist and the group headed out.

Much like Toto-Rak, there was very little in the way of mobs, the group found it relatively easy to make it up the mountain path, however, once they were at the doorstep of the Temple it was clear the defenses that were destroyed last time were back, the group had to fight their way past Arbuda again, Vriska found fighting him a lot easier then when she just played the game, being there in person seem to help a lot more, Ganek would block and parry him, all the while keeping his attention, Ely and Y'shtola kept the party feeling healthy while Lyse and Vriska danced around his failing arms, dealing damage. The fight was over in a matter of minutes and the group continued forward.

Inside the temple, they found it a lot harder to keep up the pace they had been moving at outside, all the mobs from last time were back, including the exploding balls of light, that hurt a lot more than Vriska thought it would. Once they had beaten all the mobs, they sat just outside the final boss room to take a break and get their breaths back.

"Well this has been a fun experience" Y'shtola spoke up 'I'm surprised that Vriska and Ganek were able to beat this with such ease"

"Trust me, it was painful the first time running this dungeon" Vriska said "There was way more mobs to deal with, plus those two coeurls at the start" Vriska looked at Ganek.

"Yeah, had to kill the pair at the same time, took me a while to figure that one out" Ganek added.

"It's still strange to me, that you lot know so much about us and this world despite being here just over a week" Lyse said "Our world just being a game for you, it just doesn't sit right with me" she added.

"It was more than just some game, to some of us, it was a way of living" Vriska said "We may not have been born here, but to us it's our home too" The words left Vriska's mouth before she even thought about it, but deep down she knew it was the truth.

"We loved coming here" Ely chimed in "It was a way for us to escape our boring lives" Vriska and Ganek nodded in agreement.

"I see" said Lyse, she got up and started heading into the final room "I'd hate to send you home so soon then"

"We understand Lyse, you want your worlds people back" Vriska said it was Ely and Ganek's turn to nod in agreement. The group entered the final room, after a few seconds of nothing, Ivon Coeurfist's spirit showed up, the group went to work on it right away.

Once the fight started, Vriska felt a surge of energy run through her body, this was like nothing she had felt before during a fight, most fights up to this point had been simple dodge and attack, even the fight with Arbuda didn't feel like this, but her body was reacting differently now, it was like it was waiting for this fight, Vriska felt like she could take on Ivon by herself.

Vriska fought using both her ninja and monk skills, moving around Ivon's attacks with ease, Ganek and Ely fought just as hard but Lyse and Y'shtola on the other hand, looked like they were having some trouble with it. Ely picked up for Y'shtola's lack of healing power while Vriska had to deal most of the damage to make up for Lyse. Ganek had it easy, holding the aggro of Ivon was easy for him, Vriska could see he was concentrating but it just looked like paladin came so easy to him, without missing a beat he'd switch from tank stance to DPS stance and back again, his rotations were perfect.

Near the end of the fight, the energy Vriska had felt was at its peak, it only took her a few seconds for her to figure out what it was, she focused all the energy in her body to her hands and a giant, red glowing sword appeared, she leapt into the air and unleashed a flurry of blows, ending it all by cutting Ivon right down the middle. This was the fishing blow, Ivon's sprite split in two before disintegrating into nothing, Vriska had just used her first Limit Break two.

When the fight was over, Lyse lay on the group panting, Y'shtola lent on her cane also out of breath, Vriska was still buzzing from the Limit Break. Y'shtola was the first to speak up.

"So, how do the three of you feel?" She asked, Vriska thought about it for a moment, she was still 'herself'.

"I'm still me" Vriska replied.

"Same here" Ganek added.

"Me too" Ely chimed in.

"Can't say this was a complete waste of time" Y'shtola said "I was a little jealous that the adventures got to come in here but now I know what they went through" She walked over to Lyse and offered a hand to help her up.

"I'm sorry Y'shtola, and to the three of you" Lyse bowed "This was a waste of time" Vriska felt bad for her.

"At least you tried Lyse, it's better than doing nothing" Vriska said in the hopes of bringing up Lyse's spirit.

"Thank you Vriska" Lyse bowed again.

The group departed the Temple of the Fist together, once they were back in Rhalgr's Reach, lyse headed of back to Ala Mhigo and Y'shtola left for the Scions headquarters, Ely gave Vriska a hug before departing and then tried to go for a feel, Vriska was ready this time and pushed Ely away who just laughed. Vriska and Ganek used the Aetheryte to head home, leaving the laughing Ely in Rhalgr's Reach.


End file.
